Life Sentence
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Michelle saves Carla from Frank's hat-trick and he falls, Fearful she's killed him and will be found guilty of murder what will Carla and Michelle do? Will they get away with it all or will they end up in prision having been found guilty of murdering the rapist? Either way its a life sentence with the guilt alone and a secret that must remain only between them.
1. Chapter 1

Frank gloated at finding the bottle of whisky in her bag whilst trying to frisk her for an imaginary wire, he knew she wasn't wearing but just the trying to torment Carla satisfied him. She had come for his confession had she? Acting all confident and brave, as she had come up the stairs to confront him. He smirked, she would never defeat him, not now not ever, he'd always have power over her. He was proud of crushing her like he had. Since he'd raped her he'd certainly bought the feisty factory boss down a peg or two.

"_You're pathetic Carla, you know that…pathetic" _said Frank proudly but his words stung. He was being so nasty, but what else did Carla expect, Frank was pure evil.

"_My name is Carla Connor and I'm an alcoholic. It's been twenty minutes since my last drink and, I'm gasping for another" _said Frank as he mocked her to her face. Carla didn't look at him as he said those hurtful words. In the dim light of the factory Carla blurted the perfect comeback.

"_I'd rather be an alcoholic than a rapist" _she said slowly and clearly making sure Frank heard what she said. Directing the equally as harmful comment at him. He retaliated by grabbing her and shoving her back into the railing of the factory landing where Carla desperately reached out with her hands and tried to get a grip on the railing in an attempt to stop him pushing her over and to her death. He held her there, justifying that he was cleared of what she accused. His hot breath beating in her face as he moved in to intimidate her. Carla was frightened, she looked frightened as her eyes darted, searching his for some clue as to his next move but the whole time trying to keep her cool.

"_Why can't you just admit it 'ey, is it guilt, is it shame or are you just not man enough?"_ snarled Carla, trying to provoke a confession from him. Not that she knew what it would prove, she was alone, no one was going to hear it. He'd already been proven innocent of her rape. Frank was amused, she did try bless her but really what was the point with no witness here to confirm even if he did admit it as she wanted.

"_I want to hear the words come out of your mouth" _Carla spat almost violently and her eyes turned watery.

"_Which words Carla, which words?" _he asked smugly even though he knew exactly what she meant but Frank was having fun playing his little game and watching her sweat.

"_I raped you…I raped you" _he said quickly one after the other and then slowly and maliciously he repeated. _"I…Raped…you" _

Frank followed it up by asking if that made her feel better, his fingers digging in and out of her arms through her woollen coat as he tried to put the blame of his actions on her. It upset but annoyed Carla and she offered up some resistance at him pinning her back throwing her body forward to try and attack him but with firm grip he pushed her back. He threatened her telling her she knew better than to fight with him and then he delivered a low blow.

"_It was the best taking your factory, hey that means I've screwed you twice" _he gloated. An intense moment of silence fell between them where all that could be heard was the beating of their erratic breaths. He stepped in close and Carla was instantly intimidated. _"Do you fancy going for the hat-trick" _

Carla didn't know what to do or whether Frank would actually go through with it. He had a good grip on her and she was unable to shake him off. She felt him push against her, thrusting his pelvis violently into hers. _"Come on Carla be a good sport now_" he whispered softly into her ear as he kissed her cheek. She gave a scream, not a loud one more of a whimper as her sweaty hands began to lose their grip on the railings. She was seconds away from being pushed to her death or being raped again by this evil man she had once cared for.

Frank was felt in total control of the situation and assumed they were alone in the factory but downstairs in the office Michelle had been desperately searching for the contract Carla had signed and managed to get trapped in there when Frank had come back earlier. When she had seen Carla come in she had thought about confronting her but just seconds later she had spied the contract and grabbed it from the tray on Frank's desk. That's when she had heard their voices, speaking out upstairs and Carla shouting.

Michelle crept out of the back door of the office so she was directly beneath them. Looking up she could see him holding Carla and she heard him confess. _"I…Raped…you" _ she was horrified by his confession and so slowly had continued to creep round to the bottom of the stairs where she heard him threaten to do it again. It had all happened so quickly and before she knew it Frank had Carla on the floor, pinned beneath him and he was staring at her with the intensity of an animal. She couldn't let this happen to Carla, she had to do something. Slipping the contract into her handbag she discarded it amongst a pile of stock.

"_Carla" _she called out from the bottom of the stairs clearly.

Frank heard but ignored and Carla threw her head in the direction of Michelle's voice as she started screaming her name over and over in a plea for help. Frank's hands were all over her, pulling at her clothes, ripping the material as he tore it from her body trying to carry out his assault. His lips smothered her skin in unkind and rough kisses and he pushed down on her chest with one hand as the other he used to unbuckle his trousers. Screwing Carla whether it be literally or figuratively it was his favourite recreational activity.

"_NO" _protested Michelle as she bolted up the stairs and grabbed the back of Frank's suit jacket ripping him up and off of Carla. He was slightly shocked but didn't let it catch him unawares for long. He had a goal and that was to hurt Carla by giving her everything he felt she deserved. He lunged forward at Michelle and shoved her. She almost wobbled on the top step and fell backwards but cleverly gripped onto Frank's arms and used him as a pivot to pull herself back up. They fought awkwardly for a while, thrashing about as they shoved one another back and forth until Michelle had the advantage. It wasn't her intention to do what happened next and it certainly wasn't planned but Frank slipped on the top step. Wobbling as she had done he tried to keep his balance by gripping onto her but his sweaty hands were slipping. His eyes widened in fright, he couldn't hold on a second longer and suddenly Frank's body tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the foot of the stairs.

Michelle gasped, what had just happened? Every action was a result of the heat of the moment, if you asked her she wouldn't be able to tell you how he came to be like that. A scared and frightened Carla pulled herself up onto her knees and crawled over to beside Michelle's side to stare down at the horrific sight of Frank's body slumped at the foot of the stairs. There were no signs of life. Was he dead? Had Michelle killed him? Or was it just a temporary state of unconsciousness and saving grace for Carla, a chance to escape perhaps. It was impossible to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla slowly edged forward, pulling her legs round in front of her and sitting on the top step. Frank wasn't moving, he didn't appear to be breathing either but she really wasn't close enough to tell. Michelle stood beside her, frozen to the spot and in shock as to what had just happened. She stared down at Frank just as Carla was and thinking exactly the same.

Carla knew they had to act fast, do something before someone came into the factory and caught them in this compromising position. She slowly started to slide herself down the steps, one by one, her bottom bumping against the metal of each one. She was almost at the bottom when Michelle caught sight of her and shouted out to her to stop.

Carla ignored Michelle's warning, she needed to know if he was dead or not. Perched on the bottom step Carla reached her hand out as steadily as she could and placed her fingers gently onto Frank's neck to search for a pulse. His skin was cold and she was struggling to find anything. It was looking as though he was finally gone. Retreating back Carla pulled her arm slowly back to her body as Michelle watched from the top step of the landing. She turned to look up at her friend as she rested her hand on her chest and took a deep breath.

Michelle wasn't looking down at Carla, her eyes were focused just passed her at the figure of Frank's lifeless on the factory floor. Just because Frank wasn't moving didn't mean he was defeated, she was watching with such intensity convinced that at any second he would move. Carla, slowly stood up and took her first step back up the staircase when Michelle noticed movement from behind her. Her jaw dropped and she meant to speak out but words failed her.

Just behind Carla, Frank twitched. At the sight of Michelle Carla stopped and gave her a look of confusion. What on earth was wrong? Michelle wished the words would come out, Carla was in danger again and she was failing her. Carla smiled up at her, thinking it was just the effect the shock was having on her and took the next step.

That's when she felt something wrap around her suspended ankle as she tried to make the step. Carla turned and looked down to see what was causing the restriction only to see Frank. He was sprawled across the staircase, one hand supporting his weight and the other now firmly wrapped around her ankle. In a frenzy of panic she kicked, trying to shake off his grip but he managed to disrupt her balance causing her to fall back and tumble down onto the factory floor. He crawled on top of her, feeling triumphant in his defeat of her yet again. He was stronger than she gave him credit for.

In a panic herself Michelle was useless, trying desperately to come to terms with the reality of what she was seeing. It was up to her again to save Carla. Looking around the landing for something she could use for defence. Carla was clawing away at Frank's face and body, determined now not to let him hurt her. He moaned each time her nails caught him and ripped at his skin but she wasn't going to make this easy for him, she had to fight.

Michelle noticed that there was a bottle of whisky placed on the side, she grabbed it and smashed it against the railing, spilling the contents on the floor of the landing where it dripped through the little holes of the metal net effect floor. Now in her hand she held the bottle neck with a jagged edge where she had broken it. A weapon in her hand. She ran down the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her to try and rescue Carla from being attacked.

On the floor Carla struggled against Frank, still desperately trying to stop him from completing his goal of raping her for a second time. As she fought him he was running out of breath, turning red and starting to feel exhausted. Why was she putting up a fight, surely she knew she couldn't win. Her hair covered her face as they scrapped, she could only see flashes of him now as they thrashed around frantically on the floor, her feet kicking awkwardly and she was panting heavily feeling exhausted herself.

Michelle hovered over them, her rage building as she waited for the opportune moment to catch him so that she wouldn't hurt Carla. She raised her hand high, the glass of the bottle glinting in the dim light when it caught it, she was poised and ready. Frank leant down to kiss Carla, pinning her down, his weight crushing her. Carla flung her head to one side so as not to receive his malicious affections and caught sight of Michelle standing over them.

She gasped in fright and shook her head in warning for Michelle not to do it but when Frank's hand slipped into her leggings and started inappropriately groping her as he tried to attack her further Carla screamed. Michelle couldn't wait a second longer, he would be physically abusing her as a next stop if she didn't stop him now. Carla was red hot and flustered as a result of her attack, hot tears streaming down her cheeks and she gasped for breath's having given up struggling because she just didn't have the energy to fight back any more.

Frank laughed, deep and evilly thinking he had once again defeated her and won this round. It was a triumph until Michelle from above hit him hard with the jagged bottle and knocked him to the ground beside Carla.

"_No" _screamed Carla anticipating her friends next murderous move but it was too late. Michelle had already lunged the self made weapon deep into Frank's chest and had managed to get it lodged there. Her hands were still wrapped firmly around the bottle as he choked gasping for air. His body in shock as blood slowly crept through the material of his shirt. Michelle was scowling at him, no regrets for her actions and heartlessly then ripped the bottle from his body. The second she did blood flooded from the wound now soaking the material of his shirt and Frank fell back onto the floor. His body fitted momentarily and he struggled to breathe before falling back lifelessly.

Michelle was sure this time as she stared at him that she'd killed him, he was definitely dead and there was no coming back from it this time. His blood was on her hands, literally and she knew she would be found guilty. It had been her intention this time to kill him in cold blood and she was proud of her achievement. Dropping the bottle beside him, slightly shocked that she had managed to complete her goal with so little struggle and no fight Michelle dashed to Carla to pick her up from where she lay.

She offered out her blood covered hand to Carla, who took it and allowed Michelle to hoist her up on her feet. She looked over to Frank, his wide glazed eyes seemed to be staring at them both. It was very disturbing. Where Michelle had her eyes fixed Carla couldn't look a second longer she turned and threw herself at Michelle, who took her in an embrace and held her tight. There was an eerie silence now in the dark factory as they stood silently both mulling over the consequences silently in their heads. What to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

"_What do we do now?" _mumbled Carla into Michelle's shoulder as she rested there shaking.

"_I don't know…I don't know" _muttered Michelle as the reality of what she'd actually done started to sink in. She had just murdered Frank Foster. The man who raped her best friend and got away with it would not live to see another day and her malicious actions had all be in cold blood on the spur of the moment.

"_We can't just leave him here" _said Carla still frightened that at any minute they might get caught at the scene.

Michelle looked over to where Frank lay, holding Carla tightly and giving her a protective squeeze. Carla was right, of course they couldn't just leave him but what were they going to do with him. Michelle started wracking her brains for some sort of plan. A few things were obvious, they body had to disappear and this place needed all evidence of the crime removing but how without getting caught could she do this.

Taking a deep breath she started to think it through one step at a time. One thing was for sure she wouldn't be able to do it alone. She needed Carla's co-operation if they were going to achieve this and quickly. The outcome needed to be that not a shred of evidence could be traced back to them with the sudden disappearance of Frank. She peeled Carla from her and held her firmly at arms length. She was confident as she addressed her.

"_Carla, I need you to help me…ok? We need to hide Frank's body…. away from here and get everything cleaned up. You can do it can't you?" _

Carla nodded, not sure she was strong enough to become Michelle accomplice but knowing that she needed to try, after all Michelle had just saved her from him and stopped him attacking her again. She felt sick to her stomach though as she turned round to check out the state of what they had to clean up now.

Frank was lying, now in a pool of his own blood that still pulsated from his stab wound. His shirt had turned from white to deep crimson as blood soaked the material. It was quite horrific to look at and made Carla feel sick to her stomach. His eyes were glazed as he seemed to be staring at them and it sent shivers down her spine as she flew back round and threw herself into Michelle's chest. She was terrified not that she wanted to show it but she just couldn't help herself.

Michelle held her back at arms length and shook her in an attempt to stop her from turning hysteric and jeopardising everything. _"Carla, you need to get a grip" _she stated firmly. Unnervingly Michelle was managing to keep her cool all too well. Carla envied how detached from all this she seemed. _"Come on" _said Michelle holding her forcefully.

Carla had never seen this cold, calculated side of Michelle but she was glad she had nerves of steel because without her this would be an even bigger mess than it was now. Nodding again she looked Michelle in the eyes and tried to pull herself together. Taking deep breaths Michelle coached her until she felt she was calm enough to be able to help her and then she hurried round her over to Frank. Crouching down beside him she examined him closely. How were they going to move him without getting blood everywhere and leaving a trail? Michelle looked up to Carla and shrugged her shoulders.

"_Any ideas then?" _she asked.

"_Any ideas for what?" _rang out a familiar voice before Carla could even answer.

Michelle's head flew round in the direction from which the voice came and slowly Carla allowed herself to look as well. She knew that voice only too well; it was as evil and deceptive as that of her spawn. From the shadows Anne appeared. How long had she been in the factory, had she seen it all, had she heard her son's confession? Neither of them was sure but she was here now, in time to witness them with her son's blood on their hands. You could even say they had been caught red handed.

As Anne came closer she suddenly noticed her son lying beside Michelle, soaked in his own blood and she screamed. Hysterical at what she saw Anne ran to him and scooped her little boy up in her arms. She shook him calling his name in a desperate attempt to bring him back to life. Michelle slowly retreated back and stood up, her back pressed up against the outside wall of the office. Both of them watched from either side as Anne came to terms with the fact her son was dead; she rocked him gently as she cradled him best she could in her arms. Tears flowed from her eyes, crying heavily as she began to grieve.

"_You did this" _she suddenly yelled out and glared straight in Carla's direction. _"You've murdered my son" _she accused.

"_No" _blabbered Carla her own tears streaming now down her cheeks as she shook her head. _"No…he threatened to do it again" _

"_Threatened to do what Carla, rape you? You've cried that before and no one believes you" _

Carla fell silent Anne's harsh words were like being stabbed a million times over. She shook her head again as she tasted her salty tears on her lips. Michelle had to do something, why did everyone think it was ok to attack Carla after the ordeal she'd been through.

"_He threatened to rape her again. I heard him and I heard him confess" _Michelle admitted.

Anne instantly threw her attention in Michelle's direction. _"It's all lies, how dare you accuse my son of such horrible things?" _ She was angry now, these two conspiring bitches had murdered her son in cold blood in a feeble attempt to stop him taking Carla's factory and they were not going to get away with it. They would pay for this.

"_He did and he was going to do it again" _protested Michelle.

Anne shook her head her son was nothing like that. _"Stop it" _shrieked Anne. _"You two will pay for this, do you hear me, you will pay" _screamed Anne as she placed her son back onto the cold factory floor to retrieve her phone to make that call to the police.

Michelle was on edge now and she dashed across the floor to Carla who now was an emotional wreck. They were panicked as they listened to Anne. There was no going back now, they couldn't undo what they had done and Michelle suddenly felt scared. How was she going to explain why she did it? Yes he'd been attacking Carla but why hadn't she called the police. They waited together, Michelle slipping Carla's hand into her own. She was sweating nervously now as she and Carla awaited their fate.

Soon the police were storming the place. They slapped Carla and Michelle in handcuffs before either of them had chance to protest and marched them out into the street causing a scene that caught the eye of many of the streets residents who were milling about that evening. It was highly embarrassing for them both as they were paraded to the police car and thrown in the back. The sirens went on seconds later and they sped away from the street. As the car turned the corner Carla caught sight of Peter watching, his eyes met her and he looked worried as he watched her disappear.

Seconds later he ran across the street and to the factory where all the palaver was taking place. Police cars were scattered in the street and into an ambulance a body was being loaded. There was no mistaking it for Frank's when an emotional Anne followed it loyally from the factory. Peter, anxious now to know why his girlfriend had been carted off in the back of a police car ran back to his own and hurried to get to the police station to find out what was going on.

As Michelle and Carla sat silently in the back of the car, Michelle turned to look at her hoping the officers in the front wouldn't notice. Don't say a thing she mouthed silently to Carla. She needed to do the talking after all it was her lack of self control and temper that had got them in this mess. If she could have reached for her hand to offer her support and comfort she would have but her restrains didn't allow. All she could do was offer a reassuring smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Carla and Michelle were bundled into the station and handled roughly by the officer's that were accompanying them. It was all so very embarrassing for them both and they were mortified to be being pushed around like a pair of murderers but neither of them was unfamiliar with the process once arrested as both of them had been there before for one reason or another. They were checked in as quickly as they had been arrested back in the factory and before long were being thrown into cells for holding.

Michelle was angry to have been split up from Carla, they needed to discuss what they were going to do. One wrong word from Carla and this was all over for both of them but she was more concerned it was her neck on the line. She was one who had done the crime and she'd be the one who had to do the time, well the most of it anyway. She knew it wouldn't benefit them at all if Carla said anything, it wouldn't even save her own skin because she'd still be witness and maybe even labelled accomplice if she didn't say the right thing.

Michelle wasn't frightened though, more on edge with nerves and she desperately hoped she'd be interviewed first. She waited nervously, thinking through every thing that had happened back at the factory and what she'd seen and heard that had resulted in her brutal action. It was self-defence she told herself as if it was some sort of mantra and hoping that telepathically Carla would sense the same. It was all she had right now hope.

In a cell a few down from Michelle's Carla sat on the mattress that was placed on the concrete slab of a bed in the cell. Tears were now streaming down her eyes as she began to come to terms with everything that had happened that evening. Her rapist was dead, she had some form of justice in that but her best friend had murdered him in cold blood. She wasn't sure Michelle even regretted her actions. Sniffling away to herself and shivering in the unheated box of a cell she hugged herself and continued to sob not able to think straight about a thing. In the back of the police car Michelle had mouthed that she not say anything but Carla really hadn't been paying attention and now was struggling to recall exactly what it was that Michelle had mouthed.

Peter came flying into the station, all guns blazing and demanded to know what was going on where his girlfriend was concerned. He banged his fists down on the desk when they refused to answer his questions and told him to take a seat. Peter was outraged and was making such a scene in the reception that the officer on duty emerged from behind the desk, so much more taller than him and hovered over him in a most threatening stance when he addresses him one last time.

"Take a seat now or I'll bang you up in a holding cell until you 'ave calmed down"

Peter took it as a personal threat and in his stubbornness wanted to argue back but suddenly didn't dare to. Like a shrinking violet he retreated over to the waiting area with everyone else and perched on the edge. He was still so wound up, the worst of thoughts running through his head as to what she may have done.

The heavy metal door of the cell opened and Carla slowly rose as an officer gestured she come forward. She kept her head bowed, still sobbing gently and shaking as they led her down the corridor and to an interview room a few corridors away. She'd been arrested before for silly little crimes and interviewed about her experience and events surrounding and involving her rape but compared to how she had felt then she felt a hundred times worse now. She wandered into the room and when told to do so took a seat the opposite side of the table. She wasn't alone long as seconds later in burst two male officer's in suits who proceeded to sit opposite her.

Instantly she felt intimidated her previous interview had seemed so much easier and less tense when she knew she was the victim but this one was so hard to call. Carla didn't know if she were innocent, a witness, an accomplice or worst-case scenario a murder in their eyes. She suddenly feared how she would be treated, she had no idea what they were going to ask or what she should or shouldn't say. She clasped her hands together as they rested in her lap and awkwardly started to twist them into either palm as she felt them turning clammy as a result of her nerves.

They hadn't even started Carla's interview when an officer came for Michelle. She had been pacing in her cell, trying to get the facts straight and collect her thoughts. She'd been planning answers to questions they may ask her and rehearsing what she was going to say happened. She had it all mapped out, certain they wouldn't catch her out in any way. This was simple, Frank attacked Carla, when she tried to stop him he attacked her and her actions were self-defence.

Confidently she walked out, following their every direction as she was bought to her interview room and met the officer's who would be conducting hers. They looked strict but Michelle wasn't going to let them see how scared she really was. Keeping her head held high she proudly took her seat and folded her arms defiantly across her chest as they stared her down and clicked on the tape. Running through the standard procedure for interviews they introduced themselves to the tape, did date and time and stated the content of the interview and who it was with. Michelle glared at them and waited for the attack, this was no time to be afraid, taking a deep breath she prepared herself best she could.

"_So would you like to tell us what happened tonight?" _was the first question asked in both interview rooms. Notes were taken on what was said to act as a transcript of the interview for comparison of events to be analysed later.

"_Frank attacked Carla, I tried to stop him, he attacked me" _responded Michelle without hesitation. _"What I did was in self defence" _

"_I was scared….he tried to…I don't really know because it all happened so fast" _mumbled Carla, her nerves shining out with every word she spoke.

Unlike Michelle Carla couldn't look her interviewers in the eye, she was too intimidated and knew they would crack her. She had to be careful and she knew it, one wrong piece of information from her lips and Michelle could be in a lot more trouble than she should be. Carla could feel it all getting the better of her, she was sweating nervously and could feel her throat running dry. She croaked her next few answers giving as vague explanations as she could.

"_So Miss Connor, are you saying that you admit to murdering Frank Foster?" _asked one of the officers of Michelle smugly. She didn't care much for his attitude. Staring him square in the eye she leant across the desk and stated firmly.

"_No, I am saying that I was defending myself when he attacked me" _

Michelle was so cool and calm, her steely gaze boring into the officers as she stared at them still sat in her defiant pose. They were not going to crack her and there was no way she was going to confess to murder. In the back of her mind she just prayed Carla wasn't jeopardising the situation in another room.

The Interviews went on and on for both women until the officers were convinced they had worn them down enough to compare statements and start piecing together what happened at the scene of the crime. They wouldn't have much to go on but it would be at least a start. Carla and Michelle were escorted back to their cells and ended up in the corridor at the same time. Their eyes met but Carla instantly looked away. Michelle took it as a bad sign, had she done something stupid and now was afraid to look her friend in the eye?

Sitting back in her cold, dull and damp smelling cell Michelle pondered that thought and waited anxiously for a follow up. What was done was done, there was no going back now.


	5. Chapter 5

In her own cell Carla was nervous, had she messed up that interview. She'd kept as quiet as she possibly could, anything to try and protect Michelle. When she had caught sight of her friend earlier in the corridor she had looked away out of fright. Michelle had looked angry, not pleased at all and Carla instantly assumed it was her fault. It had to be, if she hadn't had gone back to the factory and put herself in danger by being alone with Frank, Michelle never would have had to fight to save her. She was still crying when again the officers returned to her cell and pulled her from it.

Carla was escorted back to the interview room. She had already told them that she had told them everything she knew even if that was a lie. What more could they possibly want to know and she couldn't help wondering if they had pulled Michelle again. Carla sat nervously as the detectives bundled back into the room and made themselves comfortable opposite her. One looked tougher than the other and certainly acted that way. He was very intimidating as he cracked his knuckles whilst his colleague got the tape ready for Carla's second interview since she arrived at the station.

"_We have some more questions for you Ms Connor" _started the less intimidating detective.

"_Now, we have established why you were at the factory and why Miss Connor was there too but what we don't understand fully is why you let her murder an innocent man?" _quizzed the detective coolly and calmly.

"_I didn't" _Carla blurted out carelessly.

"_So Ms Connor, are you saying that you had nothing to do with the murder of Frank Foster?" _asked the more intimidating of the two.

"_Yes" _she blurted out carelessly again.

"_So you are admitting that you are a witness to Miss Connor murdering him then" _stated the other detective again.

"_No, no I am not" _said Carla now feeling confused. They were tricking her on purpose, asking awkward questions to try and catch her out.

"_So what are you saying Ms Connor?" _he quizzed with a grin.

"_I…I…" _stammered Carla as she turned to look to the appointed representative at her side for guidance. What ever she said they were going to try and twist it.

"_If you could just clearly explain to my client what it is that you are tying to say" _stated the lawyer clearly.

"_Hmmm" _mulled the detective _"See I think that you and Miss Connor planned this. You previously accused the victim of rape and then when you didn't get the justice you thought you deserved you two hatched a plan to murder him to get him out of your life" _

Carla shook her head but the detective continued.

"_We have analysed all the evidence Ms Connor and it all adds up to the murder. We have also been notified that you had further motive when you discovered that he had managed to take your half your factory. You didn't like that he had done that, and you and Miss Connor thought you'd get revenge didn't you?" _ He accused.

Carla shook her head denying the allegation. It was all untrue Frank had attacked her and so Carla carelessly started to shout defending herself and trying to tell them the truth but they weren't listening. She was crying hard, pleading for them to listen to her and blurting out the true events of the night in one big mumble. Every detail and it was the confession they had been looking for. Carla Connor had just admitted to being an accessory to murder and they had it all on tape.

"_With the evidence collected we are charging you with being an accessory to the murder of Frank Foster" _

Carla was in shock, an accessory she supposed was true but it was all so much to take in. If she was being charged with accessory then Michelle must be being charged with murder. Did she confess?

The detectives went through the usual speech about her rights and if she said anything how it could be used but Carla wasn't paying any attention. She had taken in anything as they pulled her from her seat and manhandled her as they forced her back to her cell.

She couldn't think at all about anything else but what she was being accused of. This was it her and Michelle were going to be charged with Frank's murder and there was nothing she could do. She tried to think things through clearly as she sat alone when she thought about what the officer had said about the factory. They can only have known from one source, it had to be Anne.

Had they been set up, Frank and Anne planning to corner her and get something to happen that made it look as though it was the result of a calculated revenge plot. Surely they hadn't, they couldn't have known her and Michelle would have been in the factory that night at the same time. Anne had gloated that Carla was just a jealous cow now that her son had taken what he deserved from her but she wasn't smart enough to set them up like this, planning and scheming was her son's trick. Carla suspected this was Anne's way of getting revenge, it was no secret she hated her.

Michelle found out moments later what she was being charged with and she threw herself into a full on fit of rage. Protesting her innocence so loudly as she was dumped back in her cell that even Carla could hear her shouting that they were wrong. Her friend sounded so distressed. Michelle had definitely lost her nerve since earlier. She'd been so confident that all would be ok and now to find her little plan had unravelled so wildly thanks to Anne's statement of lies that she was now scared and frustrated at herself for being so stupid as to think they could get away with it.

In the waiting room and officer came finally to greet Peter who had been waiting for near on eight hours to find out what had happened to Carla. He was sleepy and irritable as they led him into a consultation room and he took a seat. Shrugging his shoulders he got ready for an explanation. The officer delivering the news sat confidently as he began to explain the night's events to him.

"_Your girlfriend and Miss Connor have been charged with the murder of Frank Foster earlier this evening Sir. They will remain in custody until the trial" _

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. It surely wasn't true. There was no way on earth Carla and Michelle would have murdered Frank unless he had provoked an attack and Peter knew Frank was good at bringing these things upon himself with the way he behaved. He was outraged, that scumbag had won again. Standing up he knocked the plastic chair back and stormed out of the room, the officer hot on his heels as Peter marched carelessly through the corridors in search of Carla. He needed to see her, reassure her that he would not leave her side in all this.

He was quickly apprehended and marched back to reception where he was escorted from the premises and told what would happen should he return and cause further disruption. Peter was angry but understanding the risks took himself off home but he wouldn't give up on Carla. He knew she wasn't guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

All was silent in the court as the verdict for both Carla and Michelle was about to be revealed. Carla felt sick as she waited and Michelle wasn't feeling much better in the other dock. This was all getting very serious now, their futures were at stake. All of the evidence had been given, discussed and their lawyer had tried his best to destroy it but in light of everything the outcome looked bleak.

Nervously they glanced at each other as the judge asked for the first verdict.

"_Could you please let us know the verdict, for the charges against Miss Michelle Connor? Please read these aloud to the court" _

"Guilty"

There were no gasps and it had been expected, what they were all waiting for was the result of Carla's convictions. There was no telling how it would go and so impatiently everyone waited for the verdict to be delivered.

"_Could you please let us know the verdict, for the charges against Ms Carla Connor? Please read these aloud to the court" _addressed the judge to the head of the jury.

After an agonising pause the head of the jury cleared his throat and looked the judge squarely in the eye.

"_Guilty" _was his answer and it rang loud and clear through the court. The gallery erupted in gasps and a shocked Peter who had been waiting to see if he would finally be reunited with his precious girlfriend couldn't breathe.

It was over both Michelle and Carla were guilty, the judge sentenced them to life imprisonment. Michelle charged with Frank's murder and Carla as an accessory. There was nothing either of them could do as the officer's minding them re-cuffed them and went to take them down. Carla looked up desperately to Peter, tears in her eyes and it just destroyed him.

When morning came they were moved. It wasn't a long journey to the prison and as they waited in the queue to be allocated onto a wing and although now separated by only a few people they prayed they'd be on the same wing. Neither of them had been to prison before but they had heard stories and knew it was not a friendly place to be. You needed someone to watch your back and together they could do this for one another.

A surly warden was stood behind the desk, robbing them of any banned possessions and issuing them with what they could keep of their belongings. It was a long process and it was hours later that Michelle and Carla finally found out where they would be accommodated for the foreseeable future. It wasn't long before they discovered they weren't going to be sharing a cell together or having one each of their own. Instead they were thrust in with others and they were not accustomed to such treatment.

Carla's cellmate was a chavvy girl with a long dark ponytail, she was tall and thin and in fact looked just like a trashy version of her in a tracksuit jacket and skinny jeans. She stared at Carla, posing with her hand on her hip and twirling the end of her long hair in her fingertips whilst her over glossed pink lips chewed on some gum to the point it made Carla cringe. She didn't look friendly and her eyes followed Carla as the warden forced her further inside and slammed the door shut behind her.

She jumped in shock at the noise created and then span round to try and stop it from happening but her reaction was delayed somewhat as it had already happened. It gave her cellmate the opportune moment to judge Carla's character and she smirked smugly as a frightened Carla turned back around and pressed her back up against the door protectively. She felt intimidated by the girl and didn't know what to do now.

In Michelle's cell it was a very different story, she just got on with it strode in, let the door slam behind her and stood her ground confidently. Her cellmate was nothing like Carla's, she seemed timid and shy but welcomed Michelle like they were old friends. Michelle was tired and looked it, bags under her eyes and a harsh expression on her face. Not friendly looking at all. She plonked herself down on her assigned bed and kept quiet. She wasn't much in a talking mood.

A few cells away Carla was officially in hell. Dressed in boots, tight black leggings and a long tunic with a fancy jacket she looked as business like as she seemed. Jessica, her new roomy was sure she'd been landed with a rich bitch and from her experience they were usually easily intimidated and easy to manipulate. This one looked just like the kind she could eat alive. Stepping forward she approached Carla and offered out her hand. Carla took it hesitantly foolishly mistaking it for a welcome and found herself snatched forward and pulled in close to Jessica.

"_I'm in charge in here, get that" _she stated firmly.

Carla nodded and kept quiet, she wasn't about to go arguing with a stranger that she knew nothing about, especially not a criminal one. It was going to be a long night she thought as Jessica let go of her hand and hopped onto the top bunk, lay back comfortably and looked directly at her.

"_Well don't just stand there, make yourself at home" _snapped Jessica rudely.

Carla snapped to and walked to sit on the bottom bunk. It wasn't comfy like her bed but she supposed it was going to have to do. The cell was small and cold and she felt very claustrophobic trapped inside with this awful girl but just because she was quiet and shy tonight didn't mean she was going to stay that way. She was boss and no twenty something tart was going to put her in her place for long. Just when Carla thought they were done and she'd finally get some peace there was the loud sound of heeled boots slamming down on the concrete floor as Jessica jumped down and appeared at the side of Carla's bed.

"_So, what's ya story?" _she inquired with a twinkle in her eye.

"_Accessory to murder" _stated Carla coolly and with some pride wanting to show the girl she had guts.

It wasn't what Jessica had expected to hear, that was a serious crime unlike her own. Her new cellmate was obviously a dangerous one. She herself was only in for petty crimes of shoplifting and assault. Jessica liked to act tough but Carla could see she was shocked. Now was time to reverse their roles.

"_My best friend was the murderer" _Carla whispered, sitting up and leaning in close to Jessica. She saw the fright in the young girls eyes and widened her own to deliver her punch line. _"and…she's in here too" _


	7. Chapter 7

Night was long, the cell was cold and the unfamiliar surroundings and strange noises Carla heard kept her awake all night. The only positive had been that she had managed to offer her cell mate a little incite in why not to act all tough and try to mess with her. She wasn't going to let any youth petty criminal intimidate her or Michelle. They were grown women and they would stand their own in there, of that Carla was certain.

A few cells away Michelle was tossing and turning in her bunk, the sheet getting tangled in her limbs as she suddenly started to relive the events of the past. She envisaged herself struggling again with Frank. His laugh evil and callous as the roles were reversed and he pushed her down the stairs. Startled by the thud of her body landing in the nightmare Michelle bolted upright in her bed. She was dripping with sweat, scared by the vivid nature of her dreams and quickly patted herself down in some sort of reassuring movement. There was no way that bastard was going to haunt her inside, she wouldn't allow it he had caused enough trauma.

Michelle spent the rest of the night awake and shivering from the cold. The confines of the cell suddenly feeling very restricting as she came to terms with the fact this was her accommodation for the duration of her life sentence. It was an overwhelming realisation and was the first time since being sentenced that Michelle allowed herself to properly cry. She needed it and felt much better as morning finally came round and her tears started to dry up to nothing.

Carla woke feeling quite rested but only because a loud ringing bell disturbed her, which Jessica quickly explained was their wake up call. She confidently swanned about the cell getting dressed and ready for the day ahead as Carla sat up in her bunk and rubbed her eyes. In the mirror Jessica looked back to see Carla still sitting. As she scooped her hair back, slicking it down with heaps of grotty gel she continued to eye Carla. As she tided her long ponytail that was now neatly positioned on her head she managed to catch Carla's eye.

"_I would get moving if I were you, screws are tight in this place. If you are not ready for breakfast you are going to get off on the wrong foot" _she smiled at Carla. _"Trust me you don't want that!"_

Sitting down she smirked and giggled as Carla suddenly jumped around trying to get something to wear out of her bag of possessions. She hadn't been supplied with much and Peter hadn't brought any of her favourite garments in for her. Typical bloke she thought.

Carla was just zipping up her boots when their cell door came flying open and they were rather harshly ordered to get out. Tottering behind Jessica Carla followed hoping she would finally be reunited with Michelle but she was no where to be seen. There were hoards of unfamiliar faces instinctively staring at the new comers that they did not recognise. There weren't many newbies to be sussed out. Only Michelle, Carla and another girl had been bought onto this particular wing last night.

Looking around Carla began to realise that compared to everyone else she stuck out like a sore thumb. She looked much too important to be associated with most of the other inmates. The prison officers were still unlocking cells as they ushered out the girls into the dining area and shouted at them to form an orderly queue for breakfast. To Carla it smelt vile but in front of her Jessica seemed pleased with what was on offer for them all today.

At a table sat Michelle beside her, her timid and shy cell mate Amy. Carla noticed her straight away and wanted so much to call out to her but didn't fancy attracting attention to herself. Taking a tray she kept glancing over to make sure Michelle didn't disappear before she got a chance to catch her. She placed the plastic cup and plate she had been supplied with on the tray and watched as the grumpy looking server threw onto it one ladle worth of beans, two thin burnt slices of toast and a sausage. It looked as vile as it smelt and Carla had no intention of eating such muck. The next server sloshed some tea into the mug and sent her on her way.

She hurried to take her tray and get to Michelle, being careful to mind anyone else moving about quickly passed and round her. Michelle sat, digging at the stale cold food and pushing it around the plate with her flimsy plastic fork. She had completely lost her appetite.

"_Tastes as good as it looks then" _stated Carla as she placed her tray down on the table and quickly took a seat beside her friend.

The sudden appearance of her took Michelle by surprise and sent her heartbeat pounding. She hadn't expected to see Carla again so soon. She was glad though and gave her a friendly squeeze.

"_I hate it in here 'Chelle" _continued Carla before glancing across to see Amy and trying her best to give a weak smile.

"_You and me both" _replied Michelle glumly.

"_This is Amy, how is your room mate?" _she asked, introducing Amy realising it was rude not to.

Looking behind her Carla noted Jessica, she was sat at a table with a rather butch looking woman and seemed to be talking at rapid pace and kept eyeing over in Carla's direction. She stared for a minute and then returned to Michelle's question when the two of them caught her looking.

"_Err yeah she was a bit full of herself but I made sure she knows who me and you are. Bigged you up a little bit, my best friend the murderer" _whispered Carla.

"_Cheers" _stated Michelle.

Across the table Amy's eyes widened in shock. Michelle hadn't told her what she was in for and Amy like Jessica was only in for petty crimes. Despite looking innocent she had only stabbed someone unintentionally when trying to shop lift from her nearest shopping centre but she had only injured them and nothing more. Now she was sharing a cell with a murder and the news came as a shock to her.

Jessica and her friend noted Carla gossiping away with another rather posh looking prisoner and suspected this must be the 'murder' she had said about last night.

Jessica's pal suddenly got up and strode over to see if this woman she had just heard about from Jessica was worth all the hype. Suddenly appearing at the end of the table she stood with her arms folded and glared down at Carla and Michelle. Jessica hiding conveniently just behind.

"_Can I help you?" _snapped Michelle noticing her first.

"_Yeah, you her mate?" _said the butch woman sternly.

Carla's head flew round to notice Jessica straight away and she dared not say a thing. Michelle kept an intense gaze and stared at the woman. _"Yeah, what of it" _Stated Michelle as she rose from her seat preparing herself for further confrontation.

"_You the murderer?" _she asked loudly, looking around now aware that they had the attention of everyone in the room from creating a scene. Jessica's friend was clearly now having a go at asserting her authority. Her stature and demeanour somewhat menacing as she waited for Michelle to answer her .

There was a long pause of silence as Michelle looked around, slightly embarrassed that everyone was watching them and would have her pegged. There would be no blending into the background now. Michelle had never been one to back away from a fight and she knew how to stand up for herself. Looking quickly all around her she made sure everyone saw that she was a serious character and tried her best to keep a stern and threatening expression before looking back at Jessica and her mate.

"_That's right, Michelle Connor." _she stated firmly, making sure they all very clearly had heard.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed and both women were beginning to feel more at home in the prison, if that was even possible, than they had originally. Ever since the scene in the canteen area inmates had been avoiding Michelle and of course Carla when they were together. At least it had meant they could settle in and get to know the place and the routine a little better.

Breakfast had gone swimmingly today, no run ins and no funny looks from others around them. It had been nice to finally have a proper chat and catch up after not really seeing each other for a few days. They had missed each other at breakfast and only passed each other in the days as they got put into work and groups. Prison was harder work than they had both thought but as today was Sunday it was a day of rest and that meant they had all day to relax.

Michelle was sat on the table just outside her cell, Carla and Amy sat in the chairs to her left and they were listening to her as she spoke. Across from them were Jessica and her butch mate who had confronted Michelle the other day. She really didn't like Denzy, who was Jessica's friend or the way the woman, if she were a woman that was looked at her. She scowled as she stared at them staring at her, that Denzy were planning something she was sure.

Cockily Denzy suddenly began to stride across to them and then came to an abrupt halt at the table edge. She didn't say anything but her eyes were wide and sharp as she tried to intimidate Michelle. Amy and Carla stared at Michelle just watching her. Beneath the surface of her skin her blood was boiling and Carla knew it, unlike Amy who still didn't know Michelle as well obviously. Carla was just waiting now for her friend to kick off Michelle took crap from no one she was a fighter.

"_You got a problem?" _barked Michelle.

She thought Denzy had got the message the other day not to mess with her. She sat up straighter against the wall and waited for a reply. Denzy was younger than Michelle by at least ten years, she was no more than a youngster really but she looked like a dangerous thug. Michelle didn't particularly want to mess with her either but no kid was going to intimidate her, if she could handle Ryan she could most definitely handle some jumped up little cows.

"_Might 'ave" _barked Denzy in reply eventually.

Michelle saw it as an invitation for a fight. She pulled herself away from the wall and slid herself to the table edge. Amy jumped up from her seat moving so that Michelle could get down. Now on her feet Michelle slowly sauntered around to Denzy and Jessica and stood in front of them. Denzy folded her arms and frowned at Michelle, who did she think she was, top dog or something? At her side Jessica popped her hip and chewed vigorously on her gum, smacking her lips together noisily.

Noticing a bit of a scene everyone had slowly stopped what they had been doing. It was so obvious now that something was about to kick off. They slowly began to crowd round them creating more of a scene than Michelle had intended. It was intense between them as Denzy waited for Michelle to retaliate.

"_Well then I suggest you get over it" _yelled Michelle. Diplomacy was what she needed here, no fighting because she knew she would come off worse if she tried.

"_You what? Old woman" _questioned Denzy, too thick to actually comprehend what Michelle was saying.

"_Get…Over…It" _Michelle repeated slowly to make sure the youngster understood. Folding her arms and smirking she stood smugly, pleased with her response.

Denzy laughed and Jessica followed suit. She had always suspected Michelle was no threat and had no balls. Nothing to worry about she assumed as she turned and went to walk away, at least Michelle wasn't here to challenge her authority. Everyone on this wing knew their place beneath her, she were top dog and by far the most dangerous amongst them. As she went to go away she whispered to Jessica but loud enough that it would catch that silly cow Michelle's ear.

"_I knew she didn't have the bottle, she ain't no murderer the silly bitch" _

"_OI YOU!" _screeched Michelle as she stormed after them. She'd show her. _"You wanna say that to my face?" _she challenged as she shoved Denzy back. It was time to bring her down a peg or two.

Screwing up her face and pushing it down and into Michelle's Denzy repeated what she had said. _"You ain't no murderer" _she hissed.

Denzy was twice the size of Michelle and unmistakeably taller. Should this get physical she wouldn't stand a chance surely but she was going to try. Shaking in the crowd behind Carla watched as Michelle lunged forward and grabbed for Denzy's shirt. She held her firm with one hand and with her right fist smacked her as hard as she could. It did take Denzy by surprise but did her no real damage. Denzy slapped Michelle and knocked her straight to the floor with the force she applied. She then dived down on top of her and started to pummel with her fists. Michelle scratched at her attackers face, she was powerless to do anything else and before long it had developed into a full on brawl.

At the ranting and cheering now coming from the crowd of women huddled around the screws got wind that something was going down. Barging in they waded through the crowd and pulled them from one another. If they hadn't come in and broken up the fight Michelle definitely would have come off worse than she had.

As one of the officers pulled her off the floor and the other held Denzy back Carla could clearly see the state of Michelle. Her top had been ripped from the neckline and her lip was bleeding, she would have bruising on her face later too probably, she looked a right state. As soon as they let go of her Carla ran over and embraced Michelle, fussing over her and making sure she was ok. As frustrating as Michelle found Carla's flapping she managed to ignore it and keep her focus on Denzy who as ringleader was being escorted back to her cell for some 'cool down' time.

Neither of them broke eye contact. As Denzy was marched up the stairs to the third landing she looked down at Michelle and growled. She didn't care if the officers heard, Michelle was gonna get it and she was gonna get it tonight.

"_I'll get you bitch, watch your back" _she yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening as everyone else enjoyed recreational time after dinner Michelle was in her cell alone and making the most of the five minutes peace she was getting. Denzy was still confined to her cell after attacking Michelle earlier but she could be heard causing a scene on the top floor and demanding that she be let out. She didn't think it fair that Michelle hadn't been confined as she was just as much to blame for the fight earlier. These newbies got away with far too much.

Jessica however had been waiting all day to get Michelle alone. It would be her chance to prove her loyalty to Denzy and stay in her good books. She had been spying on Michelle's room and keeping a close eye on who was near by. When she saw the coast was clear she strode over and crept in the door as quietly as she could. Michelle had her back to her and was just stood staring at the wall. It was the first time in days she hadn't had Carla hanging around too and if she was honest right now she didn't miss her.

Jessica knew that Michelle hadn't heard her and so to make her presence now known slammed the door. She had recruited a couple of their gangs inmates to stand guard outside and make sure she wasn't interrupted and that Michelle couldn't get away. Michelle turned, her eyes narrowing when she saw the twenty something stood against the door. She scowled and looked her up and down. Jessica had one leg pushed against the door and her hands hidden behind her back as she leaned against the heavy metal door. Her long ponytail was slick and still in place as neatly as it had been that morning, her lips heavily glossed which Michelle could tell had only just been re-applied and still chewing on gum disgustingly.

"_What do you want?" _stated Michelle being firm and standing her ground.

Jessica stayed silent, staring Michelle down in some sort of attempt to syke her out and started twirling the tip of her ponytail around her finger as her lips continued to smack together noisily. She smiled eventually and pushed herself off of the door to stand up straight again. She slowly made her way across to Michelle and stood so close they were almost touching. She got all up in Michelle's face but she seemed in no way fazed. Jessica didn't need to intimidate her with only her presence and now she thought it were a good job she didn't only have that for a plan. She had a plan B as well. Reaching round to the back of her leggings she fumbled to find the blade she had stashed in her hem.

Denzy had warned Michelle to watch her back and she hadn't been wrong, her little helpers were devoted and more than happy to carry out her dirty work if it meant they stayed under her wing and protected. Jessica and the others knew it was better to have Denzy on side rather than as a rival. Her eyes widened and lit up as she looked down at Michelle. With her heeled boots on Jessica was so tall and did actually tower above most of them inside, even the prison officers. Her smile turned to a grin, a malicious and almost psychopathic tooth baring one and she brought the blade round to hold it up in front of Michelle's eyes.

Instantly fear flashed across Michelle's eyes and she felt on edge. There was no messing here, this wasn't an attempt to scare her this was going to be an attack, a warning not to mess with the top dogs inside. She gulped nervous and scared as she quickly tried to think of a way to talk herself out of such a dangerous situation.

"_Ok you've made your point" _whispered Michelle trying to show she had understood.

"_Oh not yet love" _snapped Jessica back, this wasn't over yet. She still had a point to prove and a job to carry out if she wanted the praise from her leader later. She also didn't care for Michelle's attitude, who did she think she was talking to, some sort of kid?

Michelle could see this was going to take more than trying to blag her way out. Stepping back she tried to get away from Jessica but the younger just pressed forward until she very conveniently had Michelle pushed into the corner. It worked out quite well really. Taking Michelle Jessica shoved her back against the wall so hard that Michelle grunted at the sheer nature of the force. Her head cracked against the brick work as she suddenly tried to fight back realising that her life may now be at risk. Her eyes widened in alarm as Jessica pushed with force against her chest using only her arm and gently placed the blade against Michelle's cheek so she could just feel its cold metal surface.

Jessica had no intention of killing Michelle, she just wanted to hurt her. Everybody new in prison that you did not carry out a job like that unless you had permission from the highest of the high because they didn't want to get their hands dirty. That was only the case with the egotistical posh bitches that came in and Denzy certainly was not one of those. She would do her own dirty work and she wouldn't get caught. Michelle would be hers and Jessica knew it would only be a matter of time.

Suddenly Jessica swiped the blade across Michelle's cheek, making a deep enough incision just to draw blood. Then she hit her hard in the stomach with her fist leaving her winded and let go. As Michelle sunk down the wall and too the floor Jessica watched triumphantly. For a moment Michelle was fighting to breathe and the second she managed to gulp down some oxygen Jessica's pointed toe boot came flying at her and cracked her once against her cut cheek and then in the stomach where seconds prior she had received a blow.

Her job was done for now and she was certain Michelle understood but maybe hadn't learnt her lesson. She smirked down at her on the floor and spat, her gum landing nastily on Michelle's face with a whole load of gob and spit. The girl was positively vile but Michelle hadn't expected anything less from someone who looked like such a cheap tart. Jessica turned to leave, banging on the door to signify to her accomplices outside that she wanted out. They opened up the door for her and out she came, triumphant and proud with a grin that reached from one ear to another. She looked around for a few minutes to see who might have been watching and when convinced that no one suspected any trouble headed back to where she had been hanging around previously.


	10. Chapter 10

Carla had been lurking in the shadows under the staircase and had watched Jessica enter Michelle's cell. She observed her to as she had left and had watched the entire time they had been inside as her mates had stood guard. Although Jessica had emerged looking as immaculate as she had when she had entered, Carla knew something had happened. She waited until Jessica had gone back to being surrounded by the gang and then crept out from where she was hiding. Then trying not to be seen crept over to the cell and slowly pushed the door open not knowing what she expected to find.

She was horrified to see Michelle, cowered in the corner some blood trailing from her nose and dripping onto her top and she had her arm wrapped around her stomach as if trying to compress some pain. Michelle hadn't noticed Carla come in until she gasped at the site of the state of her. Michelle's eyes were wide and wary as she slowly turned and looked up to see who had entered. She was relieved to see it was Carla and not Jessica back for more and started crying. Her vulnerability shining out like a beacon of warning.

Carla rushed over to her, crouched down on the floor and pulled Michelle into her arms. She let her weep and sob into her chest as she tried desperately to comfort her. She knew this was Jessica's doing and didn't need to ask but she vowed revenge, when they were alone later she was definitely going to teach the younger a lesson. How dare she do this to Michelle. Carla comforted Michelle until she began to calm down and slowly peeled herself away from Carla's chest to sit upright.

Michelle felt so embarrassed, she was such a mess and hoped no one else had seen her like this as they passed by. She didn't want people to think she wasn't as tough as she looked or came across. Carla reached up and wiped away the tears that were running down Michelle's cheeks as she smiled at her. Everything was going to be ok, they just had to stick together and watch each other's back, never leave one another alone. How hard could that be, they would make a pact.

Amy innocently came into the cell, not expecting to find Michelle and Carla huddled upon the floor. She too gasped at the sight of Michelle and the blood all over her face. Her eyes were wide and she suddenly seemed scared, but what of neither of them knew.

"_What happened?" _asked Amy her voice shaky and quiet.

"_Jessica beat her" _answered Carla in a sad voice as she looked to Michelle.

"_Come here" _stated Amy as she opened out her arms and wrapped them around Michelle. Just a gentle squeeze and then she got back up and hurried over to the basin where she grabbed a flannel and began to wet it. _"We need to get you cleaned up before someone sees you in this state" _explained Amy as she rushed back over and gently started to wash away the drying blood from Michelle's face. As she did she looked at Carla and advised further.

"_They take fighting so seriously in here and they will make you tell if they notice you have been in a fight. You are powerless then, once branded a snitch the chances are you won't make it out alive" _

That statement frightened both Carla and Michelle but they continued to listen to Amy as she explained further. Amy had been inside for a few years now and had learnt just to keep her mouth shut, head down and nose clean. No trouble meant no problems. She started to tell them both the tale of a girl who had been inside only a few months ago.

"_So Lily, she was a nice girl, quiet like me. We were friends until one day that Jessica was looking for recruits for their 'gang'. For some reason they targeted her but she wasn't interested and she started getting bullied by them. One of the officers asked her one day how she got a cut on her cheek and she told them. We all thought it dead brave of her but Denzy took revenge on her..." _explained Amy as her eyes widened and she got buzzing about telling the story.

"_What happened?" _asked Carla bravely, curious but not sure she was going to like what she heard.

"_Well, she was out there one day when Denzy got her on her own. Denzy has a lot of mates in this place and managed to get a knife from the kitchens. She used that to murder Lily, dug the knife deep in her stomach and twisted it, leaving her to die in her cell. It was horrid and still upsets me" _explained Amy as she started to weep.

"_That's awful" _gasped Carla.

"_I know, she's so dangerous, please don't get involved with her" _she cried as big blobs of tears ran down her cheeks.

"_Think it might be a little too late for that" _stated Michelle as she pulled herself up from the floor now that Amy had finished cleaning her up.

"_Oh I hope not. Get some make up on that, no one will ever notice" _she offered with a smile.

Michelle smiled back, she felt even more sorry for Amy now. No wonder she was so quiet. A silence fell between them all and they could all hear the officers coming round for lock up. Michelle darted into her bed, not wanting to be seen and Amy made herself busy tidying up and trying to wash the blooded flannel in the sink. The door to their cell opened and an officer glared at Carla.

"_Lock up. Come on Connor. Out!" _he yelled.

Carla smiled at Amy who mouthed 'be careful' to her as she left. Amy knew she was about to be locked in with Jessica for the night and didn't want to see her looking like Michelle come morning. The prison guard practically pushed Carla along to her own cell after slamming and locking the door to Michelle's. There was no going back now, she had to spend the night with Jessica who she now resented and try not to kill her or be killed herself. With a face like thunder Carla stood just outside the door and the guard had to literally push her inside.

The second the door slammed shut and she heard the key turn she felt panicked. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down and went to sit on her bunk. Jessica was already on hers, chewing gum noisily and listening to what Carla could only describe as ghastly music on her little stereo. She took herself straight to bed and prayed Jessica wouldn't start talking to her because she didn't know how she would react. As she lay in her sheet, blocking out Jessica she couldn't shake what Amy had said. That poor girl and her mind started to run wild, what if that happened to Michelle now. As she started to imagine the worst and upset herself Jessica jumped of the top bunk and crouched menacingly at the side of Carla's mattress.

"_Alright?" _she snapped.

"_Yes" _replied Carla as sociably as she could.

"_That friend of yours, not as tough as she looks is she?" _

Carla shrugged, was that a question or a statement she wondered but she wasn't going to answer it.

"_You tough n'all are ya?" _quizzed Jessica, obviously fishing for information.

"_Might be" _stated Carla sarcastically as if challenging the girl.

"_Lets see what ya got then" _said Jessica as she made a grab for Carla and dragged her up out of her sheets.

Carla tried not to let the fear she was feeling overwhelm her, showing signs of weakness to Jessica would only confirm how vulnerable she was. Jessica practically dragged her from her bed and slammed her back into the far wall. She took a tight grip on Carla's face, spanning her hand across her chin and digging her fingers and nails painfully into Carla's cheeks. Anxious Carla didn't know what was going to happen but she feared she might come off with injuries similar to Michelle's. Jessica didn't have a plan, she was just feeling tough and brave and having taken on one of these two today she figured that taking both of them would get her no end of recognition where Denzy was concerned. She clenched her fist and hesitated for a second before delivering a blow to Carla's stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

When Carla left her cell the next morning she was battered and bruised beneath all of her frumpy clothing. There was a real chill in the air today and with all the pain she was feeling Carla just wanted to feel comfortable. She had had a horrendous night thanks to Jessica and her attack but Carla was just thankful she had left her face untouched. She sadly headed out into the main area and lined up by the gate where she noted Michelle was missing. As she was herded through to breakfast she wondered what was keeping her friend from appearing today but she took her served breakfast of lumpy porridge and joined Amy at a table.

"_Hey" _she whispered as she took a seat and Amy looked up at her from her own bowl of cold stodge.

"_Hey" _whispered Amy back before returning her focus to lumping out spoonfuls of her food and letting it drop slowly back to the bowl.

"_Where's Michelle?" _asked Carla.

"_She wouldn't come out of her cell. One of the guards is talking to her now. They know something is wrong." _whispered Amy as she glanced nervously side to side making sure that no one was eaves dropping.

Carla shook her head, too worried now about Michelle to even think about eating. She took her bowl and scooped the food into the bin. Then she swiftly made her way from where everyone was dining to Michelle's cell. As she approached inside she could hear the officer talking. He had a strong Irish accent and seemed to be trying to coax information from Michelle who she just knew was refusing to supply it.. She stood and listened, trying to get a feel for the conversation when she sensed someone hovering behind her. Slowly she turned to see Denzy and Jessica stood side by side with their arms crossed and looking fierce.

"_She better know how to keep her mouth closed" _Stressed Denzy through gritted teeth in warning as she grabbed Carla's arm and pulled close to make sure she got the message loud and clear. Her eyes were wide and almost popping from their sockets as she glared at Carla before releasing her. Carla stumbled on her own to feet but quickly found her balance. She was breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself from the shock encounter with Denzy.

Carla gulped down the lump in her throat and nodded. _"She does"_

"Good" snapped Denzy as she walked passed with Jessica following loyally behind.

Most of the morning had passed and as they were being lined up and escorted to visiting Michelle appeared from her cell. It was too late for Carla to turn back though as she was out of the gates and well on her way to Peter who was anxiously waiting for her. He hadn't seen her in a few days, since she'd been sentenced actually and on the phone he had sounded desperate to see her. She had been wondering what it was that had him so but she suspected it probably wasn't good news. She had gotten herself through by telling herself that he just missed her, that was all.

As she came into the visiting room she caught sight of him sat at a far table with his hands knotted on the table and his head down. He didn't look up to see her until she had sat down and as she saw him for the first time she could see clearly he had been crying. What on earth had him so emotional and upset. She tried to make a grab for his hands but he withdrew them and looked away from her. When he didn't say hello she had to say something.

"_Peter is something wrong?" _she asked, choking on her words.

"_I'm sorry Carla" _he mumbled and she instantly found herself becoming teary. What was happening?

"_What are you sorry for?" _she asked in a hushed voice.

All around them was a buzz of noise and emotion as all the other prisoners enjoyed what time they had been given with their loved ones, be it their partner, their children or a parent or friend and here they were lost in their own little bubble and completely oblivious to their surroundings. There was an awkward silence between them as Peter tried to think of the easiest way to tell Carla the news. He didn't want to break her heart he just couldn't cope with all that had happened and with what was going on back home on the street. After she had been convicted along with Michelle it had taken its toll on Peter as he found himself being harassed by Anne and Frank's family and being chased by all the factory workers who wanted paying in Carla's absence. He couldn't do it anymore, him and Simon had to get away from this nightmare.

Throughout the time Carla continued to ask him encouragingly what it was that he was wanting to tell her but Peter kept avoiding it. He seemed pained but Carla didn't dare dig and push too much in case he just got up and walked out on her. She was so pleased to see him and tried to tell him the hell she was going through but he was definitely distracted and his attention focused elsewhere. Halfway through the session she gave up, leant back in her chair and just observed his awkward nature as she pondered the possibilities of what could be bothering him.

The bell started to ring signifying the end of the session and neither of them had said a word for the last half of it. Peter looked up to her and bravely took a deep breath knowing he had to tell her and he had to do it now. A tear ran down his cheek as the prison guard approached and took Carla's arm in an attempt to make her move.

"_What is it Peter? Just tell me please" _she begged as she was hauled to her feet and the officer started to pull her away.

"_I'm leaving you..." _he murmured but she couldn't hear. The distance between them increased as he stood up and sadly watched her be dragged away. _"I'm leaving you" _he muttered again but Carla only caught the word you before she disappeared out of the room. She had no idea what he had tried to tell her and she was annoyed as well as upset that the guard hadn't let her have a second longer to hear it properly. She was returned to the wing and left to wonder.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Hey"_ said Carla the next morning when she saw Michelle. She'd never seen her looking so drawn and they hadn't spoken in over twenty-four hours. When Carla had gotten back to the wing yesterday she had rushed to Michelle's cell only to find Amy in residence and alone. She had told Carla how Michelle had been taken away for further questioning about her strange withdrawn behaviour.

She had been disappointed and spent all night fearing for Michelle's safety if Denzy thought she might have blabbed about how she came by her injuries.

"_Hey" _she replied sheepishly and bowed her head back down as she shuffled forward in the queue.

This morning serving breakfast it was not the usual two girls. It was a couple of girls that Carla had seen hanging around Jessica. They seemed to stick by her side no matter what and now seeing them serving food made her panic. She yanked Michelle out of the queue in fear of there being something in their portions of food and hauled her back to the cells. Lifeless and nonchalant Michelle followed Carla into her cell where she pulled her down to sit on the bottom bunk. At last they were alone and could talk but Michelle wasn't feeling overly chatty as Carla tried to push her for some information. Carla couldn't figure out why her best friend wouldn't open up to her so she tried a different tact.

"_So Peter came to see me yesterday" _she stated, fumbling with her fingers nervously in her lap as she paused for reaction from Michelle.

"_I think I did something bad Carla" _Michelle sadly mumbled eventually.

This was progressive and as much as Carla wanted to talk about Peter now that she had bought it back to the surface of her mind, she knew what Michelle had to say was more important. Pushing the thought aside she waited for Michelle to continue. As she looked up to see her she noted that Michelle was shaking, she seemed nervous and she was sniffling as if trying to stop herself crying. Reaching out she wrapped her hand over Michelle's and with the other she lifted her chin so she could see her. Her sympathetic smile was enough to set Michelle off in floods of tears as she thought how she was going to tell Carla what she had done. The danger she might have put them in, frightened her more than anything though. She had ignored Amy's warning and she was sure it wouldn't be long till Denzy got wind of it, if she hadn't already.

Gulping down the lump in her throat she forced herself to look Carla square in the eye and stopped her tears. She didn't know where to start with telling her that she had potentially landed them in danger. She had been pressed and pressed by the guards until they had managed to break her, the information flowed from her like water from a fountain and the instant she had disclosed the details of Denzy's attack she regretted it.

"_I broke. I know Amy warned us Carla but..." _she said, her voice wavering.

"_You told?" _quizzed Carla, suddenly feeling as panic-stricken as Michelle must have.

"_I'm sorry Carla" _she whimpered as she turned away. She felt ashamed and she had been weakened.

"_Hey" _comforted Carla as she wrapped her arms around Michelle again and clutched her to her bosom. It would all be ok if they just stuck together. _"It's all going to be ok 'Chelle. She won't get us Come on we dealt with worse than this when we were kids on the estate" _she reminded her.

When the girls had been younger, early teens they hadn't been best of friends but having grown up on the same estate and attending the same school they had come across many a girl like Denzy and even Jessica before. They had become sort of friends when one girl, Cheryl who was both their senior had taken it upon herself to attack Michelle for no reason one day as she had walked home. She had been most grateful when Carla had appeared and ended up fighting with Cheryl instead only to come off worse than she thought she would, but at least it had saved Michelle from taking a beating. Compared to some of the other girls that they had come across after that Carla figured Jessica and Denzy were no match.

"_You know what we're gonna do 'Chelle. We are gonna rule this place. Think of it like the factory and that Denzy is no better than Beth!" _Carla offered with a smirk as Michelle giggled.

"_Yeah, you're right Carla. Let's do this" _she exclaimed as she briskly wiped away her tears.

Determination was what they needed and to become a strong united front that other's inside feared to try and break through. Michelle needed to pull herself together and pick up her hard, bitchy attitude Carla knew she still had buried away inside. How hard could it really be to work your way up to Denzy's level? All you really needed to do was be a cold hearted bitch, with no feeling or emotions for those who you had no time or respect for and assert your authority where ever you could. They would need to drive fear into anyone who made an enemy out of them and that started with Jessica. She was an easier target and if they could crack her then they knew Denzy would be no challenge.

Getting up from the bed Carla reached out her hand to wrench Michelle up. Holding her hand she gave it a squeeze and told her to get changed into something a bit less frumpy. Michelle hurried to and then Carla helped her cover up every bruise with inches of make up. They were ready to face the world so to speak. With linked arms they confidently left the cell and wandered out to where everyone else was hanging around at tables or playing pool at the far end of the wing. Things were going well until they were suddenly shadowed and Denzy appeared in front of them. She made a grab for Michelle, knocking their arms apart and threw her into the door frame. Carla frantically tired to pull her off until Jessica grabbed her and restrained her with the help of her two best friends.

"_Get off me...Get off me" _screamed Carla as she fought against them. Alerting more attention even though she knew it wasn't a wise move.

Denzy got up close in Michelle's face and held her firmly back with one arm pinned across her chest. She was snarling and had a murderous glint in her eye. They twinkled with delight in a way that knocked all the confidence Carla had spent the morning building back up out of Michelle. She whimpered as Denzy pushed her face into Michelle's and with her other hand grabbed it firmly, squeezing her cheeks in painfully.

"_You're a snitch. We don't like snitches. You will pay for this you bitch. I mean it I will get you" _hissed Denzy before letting Michelle go.

"_Come on girls" _she said turning to her little gang but they didn't let Carla go. The dragged her away with them, even though she screamed and tried to fight but Michelle felt cowardly. She watched with tears in her eyes as Carla was hauled up to the top floor and winced when she saw her shoved into Denzy's cell and heard the door slam as Jessica and the rest of them came back down. Scared she darted back inside her own cell and cowered in the corner of her bed where she sat trembling in fear they were coming after her.


	13. Chapter 13

Trapped within the confines of Denzy's cell, Carla started to feel panicked. She had no idea what was going to happen but she suspected she wasn't going to like it. A voice in her head told her to toughen up and quick before the situation went beyond her control and she was staring death in the face. Denzy was circling her like a vulture, waiting for the right moment to strike. As she disappeared behind Carla she tensed and suddenly let her nerves get the better of her. The atmosphere was intense and she was already on edge at the sudden silence.

"_Boo" _yelled Denzy breaking the silence and pouncing up behind her making her jump.

She had Carla scared now. She circled her again continuously and in close proximity.

"_You and your friend are in quite the pickle aren't ya" _she stated giving Carla no time to respond to her rhetorical question before she carried on.

"_What are we going to do with you?" _another rhetorical question followed.

Carla gulped down the lump in her throat and went to answer when Denzy firmly pushed her index finger against her lips to silence her. _"Don't answer" _she whispered harshly in Carla's ear.

"_Now you Carla. I've done some research on you and you have a very interesting background. Your little friend Michelle does too" _she declared as Carla's eyes widened in surprise. What did she mean interesting background and what did she really know? Carla thought as she tried to keep her cool. She hoped Denzy had no information and was fishing.

"_Dodgy secret you and her share isn't it?" _she asked, this time wanting some sort of acknowledgement.

Carla responded with a shake of her head. She was petrified of the unknown.

"_What do you want?" _she eventually whimpered.

"_Oh good you're talking now, I have a proposal for you" _answered Denzy.

"_What?" _croaked Carla, starting to worry.

"_I want you on my side. You got it? Don't fight me on this"_

Carla nodded, understanding perfectly, not that she wanted to be part of Denzy's _'gang' _at all but she felt she had little choice. Then she remembered something many people had advised her over the years, _'keep your friends close and keep your enemy's closer' . _Instantly it gave her an idea, she knew that using that advice it was better to be in with Denzy and attack her once they had gained her trust than to try and do an outsider job.

The second Carla was set free and was most grateful she hadn't been harmed she ran as fast as her jelly legs could manage back to the ground floor in search of Michelle. She had to warn her what had happened upstairs. Denzy had only said she wanted Carla and it worried her as to where this left Michelle, but they were a team and Denzy would have to accept that. Dashing into the cell she saw a frightened Michelle jump, almost out of her skin where she cowered in the corner of the bed.

"_What happened to you?"_ came her weak voice, full of sympathy as tears rimmed her eyes and she sniffled trying to hold them back. Carla shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she told Michelle how she hadn't come to any harm. Michelle seemed relieved by this and edged towards the side of the bed to get a better look at Carla. She seemed on edge to Michelle and she motioned for her to sit beside her. It was funny how there roles had reversed, before prison Michelle had been the tough one and Carla an absolute wreck, now it was her who was the wreck.

"_I have something to tell you 'Chelle and look don't freak cause I don't know anything but what I have been told" _declared Carla suddenly but in a hushed tone hoping she wouldn't be overheard.

Michelle's eyes seemed to widen in fear before she had even heard any of the details. She grabbed Carla's hands and squeezed them with a painful amount of force as she waited anxiously for Carla to divulge further information.

"_Well..." _Carla began in a shaky voice before pausing. She suddenly felt very nervous. _"She wants me in her gang Chelle." _explained Carla pausing again naturally as she bowed her head and thought about it again for a moment. _"I'm scared Chelle" _she admitted raising her head slowly with tears in her own eyes to look into Michelle's

"_Why are you scared?" _she asked.

"_She knows our secret Chelle" _mumbled Carla sadly.

"_What?" _questioned a shocked Michelle as a wave of panic ran through her body.

"_She can't know. No one knows our secret unless..…. did you tell her?" _asked Michelle.

Carla was horrified she could even think she would tell a soul about the dark secret they shared. Shaking her head she denied the allegation and focused her attention back to her lap where Michelle still had a firm grip on her hands.

"_I don't know how she knows" _Carla sadly declared.

"_She's bluffing Car, she can't know what we did. We never told anyone and our Paul took it to his grave" _ insisted Michelle.

"_She's not. I'm sure of it Chelle and if she knows it means others know too" _Carla was adamant and it frightened her, the prospect of others knowing their business. That made perfect sense to Michelle too and suddenly she started to worry. If any of this lot inside got wind of what they had done they would definitely treat them differently and it would probably gain them more respect but she wasn't sure she wanted all the attention.


	14. Chapter 14

Many years ago before Carla had married Paul she had been in a relationship with a guy named Shane. He had been bought up on the same estate as them all but he wasn't a very nice man. Carla had managed to get involved with him after a very regrettable under-age drunken night in the local pub, in which she had confided in him about her home life. She had told him how she despised her mother and father and how for this her little brother had started to resent her. Divulging to him the information that she hated living there and wanted to leave he had offered her the perfect solution. Shane had suggested that she move in with him and he had taken a shine to her as well as picking up on her vulnerability. Shane had then managed to put so much distance between her and her home and as a result Paul, Liam and Michelle had gradually seen less and less of her until they just assumed she had fallen of the edge of the earth.

The truth was Carla had found herself in a possessive and highly abusive relationship. After only a week of having her stay Shane had taken advantage after plying her with alcohol. From there it developed into a habit and eventually Carla had become so smitten that she was at his mercy. Together they had been a recipe for disaster and the atmosphere between them was certainly explosive. At only sixteen she had been headstrong and feisty. Shane was nearly ten years her senior and should have known better but he had taken advantage of her in every way and eventually driven her to have to take action. It was Michelle she had confided in late one night when Shane had disappeared to the pub and upon discovering the whereabouts of her friend Michelle, at only fifteen had bravely gone round to her aide.

When she had arrived she had found Carla pale and extremely ill looking. She was so frail she looked as though she hadn't eaten in weeks and her usually perfect make up was smudged and blotchy. She had definitely been crying and she had bruises all over her body, making it clear to Michelle that she had been badly beaten. The concerning thing was how long this had been going on. Michelle knew domestic abuse was a very serious crime and she insisted that her and Carla leave. It took some time to convince her friend but upon managing to she had wasted no time in starting to get together what little possessions Carla had.

They had frantically tried to pack Carla's bag and get out before Shane came home but had been unsuccessful. Intoxicated to the highest of levels Shane had returned, raging for some reason or another as he usually did and yelled Carla's name. In the bedroom the two friends stopped mid action and looked to the door. Carla knew it would be only seconds until he found them and it was. Marching into the bedroom he frowned and scowled at the sight of them hovered over the bag with Carla's clothes spilling from the top.

"_Where are you going?" _he bellowed as both of them filled with fear.

Carla stood silently praying Michelle would get away before she came to any harm but was horrified when Shane went straight for her and grabbed her forcing her down onto the bed. With a sadistic grin he held her down, ripping her clothes from her body as she screamed for him to stop. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and Carla tried to fight him off of her before he could do any real harm but she was no match for him. He shrugged her off and pushed her with such force she stumbled and fell back against the wall. When Michelle screamed, obviously in pain Carla was desperate and knew she needed to do something more. Running to the kitchen she grabbed the first thing she saw, a chopping knife with a long sharp blade and went running back to the bedroom where without hesitation she she lunged forward and drove the blade deep into his side.

He let go of Michelle, who was trembling and scowled at Carla. Reaching forward for her he tried to strangle her but had no grip. He tumbled to the ground, clutching at his side where Carla had stabbed him and cursed her as the blood slowly began to pour from the wound. Nothing mattered now but her and Michelle's safety. Reaching across she pulled Michelle from the bed and chucked her one of her coats to cover up with. Leaving everything behind but the weapon, the two girls fled into the night. Carla's knuckles were turning white as she gripped the knife tightly trying not to drop it. It needed disposing of but frightened and young neither of them knew how. Unluckily whilst running they had bumped straight into Michelle's eldest brother Paul who mysteriously had been lurking about not far from Carla's flat in the scrub lands of the estate.

Noticing how suspicious they had seemed and with concern for his sister's safety at having been out so late at night he had intercepted them. At first they had nervously stuttered and been unable to answer his questions as Carla tried to keep the knife from his view hidden at her back but upon walking them home and making sure Michelle was safe inside he had turned back to Carla and she had told him everything. He had insisted on helping her, especially when he had all the facts about the incident. Returning to the crime seen with Carla he had helped her remove Shane's dead body and clean up any mess that suggested what had happened. In the early hours of morning they had finished and crashed on the sofa, Paul spooning Carla as he held her in his arms.

Paul had always loved Carla, not that she had given him a look but now lying there with her he knew his luck was about to change. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her and this was no exception. Knowing that she had killed Shane he had only vowed that if he had known what the man had done and been doing to her he would have killed him himself. It was sweet of him to care so much and come morning he had even packed up her things for her and took her back to his place. It was a much nicer flat, outside of the grotty area they lived in as kids and Carla remembered having been extremely impressed by how well he had done for himself. Paul told her that if anyone ever came asking questions about Shane she was never to tell the truth and to this day it was only the three of them that knew.

Having reminisced the two of them came to the conclusion that it must be this secret that Denzy was referring too. They were stumped as to how she had come across the information because Paul had taken the secret to the grave and now they were the only ones who knew. Wary and frightened they made a pact to stick together on this, deny any knowledge if Denzy tried to pry. Sitting silently they stared at each other not knowing what to do next when Jessica appeared at the door.

"_Connor!" _she demanded, making them both look at the mention of their name.

"_You" _continued Jessica intently staring at Carla and gesturing with the finger for her to come.

Hesitantly Carla got up and approached, wondering what was happening now and she swallowed down hard the lump in her throat. She followed Jessica out and up the stairs to the second level where they stopped outside a cell she didn't recognise and waited with anticipation as Michelle watched through the grill like flooring from the ground level.


	15. Chapter 15

The cell door slowly opened and upon first glance Carla saw nobody inside. She was concentrating hard on the little room, so hard in fact that she wasn't expecting it when Jessica roughly shoved her inside. The door slammed behind her, a sound she was becoming familiar with since arriving inside. In a desperate panic she scanned the room to see whom she was trapped with this time. It was empty, a skeleton of a shell and you would have thought this would have relieved Carla but no, this worried her more. Fear of the unknown once again started to get the better of her.

Michelle gasped downstairs having witnessed Jessica push Carla and then slam a door. She too was filled with panic, frightened for her friend fighting battles alone. Michelle had never seen herself or thought of herself as weak but that was suddenly changing. She felt like a pathetic failure for retreating and not standing up against Denzy but there wasn't much she could do right now. Glancing up through the flooring she managed to find her eyes meeting with Jessica's, who glared at her and it was enough to send her scurrying back into the safe confines of her cell.

Shutting the door to Michelle returned to her bunk and crawled beneath the thin sheet in an attempt to hide. She feared Jessica's arrival. Seconds later with her heart thumping she heard the clicking of heels come to a halt outside her door and knew Jessica had arrived. Momentarily she was sure she had stopped breathing as she awaited the unknown.

Seconds later and the heavy metal cell door creaked open, not far, but enough for a skinny girl like Jessica to easily squeeze through. Once inside the familiar tapping of her boots stopped again and she bellowed out Michelle's surname as if she were calling a dog. Still hiding beneath the sheet Michelle silently prayed that the girl would go away. She didn't want a fight or any trouble, she just wanted to be left alone. In the cold of the cell Jessica was growing impatient, her frustrations towards Michelle increasing. Tiptoeing but with maximum noise she headed over to the bed reached across and grabbed the sheet ripping it off to reveal a shaken and teary Michelle curled up against the wall in a protective position.

"_Well...well...well" _ stated Jessica as Michelle allowed herself to slowly turn and look up at her. _"Look at the state of you...GET UP!" _ she yelled.

Michelle moved without hesitation at the snap of Jessica's voice but it was too slow for her liking. Giving Michelle a helping hand she grabbed her arm and yanked her up onto feet. Like a dead weight, Michelle hung there making Jessica hold her upright. Then when Jessica went to leave she stayed rooted to the spot so she had to tug her to make her move. She pulled her along behind her and then threw her forward as the rest of the inmates formed a circle around her. Looking around she found it very daunting and suddenly felt sick. She knew she mustn't vomit but the urge was strong. It tasted disgusting as she swallowed down what had already risen and looked around her to try and get a better idea of what was going on.

Michelle's eyes then landed on Denzy, coming from a higher floor and making a racket as she thudded down the stairs. Her eyes were fixated on the approaching bully and she couldn't bring herself to look around for any help. Any thought of Carla seemed to have run from her mind and of Amy too, not that she would be any help as timid and shy as she was. Denzy slowly approached with a grin plastered on her face that could not be mistaken for anything but menacing. She was up to something and Michelle knew it.

On the second floor, still trapped inside an empty cell and highly confused by it Carla was growing ever anxious. She knew from pressing her ear up against the door that no one seemed to be collected outside but she couldn't hear anything else but the faint echoes. She assumed it was just the noise of the everyday hustle and bustle of prison life so she was unaware of the commotion developing downstairs concerning her best friend. She was pacing up and down when she suddenly heard a thundering roar from below and ran back to the door. It echoed up and all around the empty cold building of the wing and then was followed by an almighty scream that did the same.

In her chest Carla could feel her heart beating in a painful and erratic manner. She was fearing the worst and imaging things that she prayed were only fragments of her imagination and not a reality. It suddenly made sense, she wasn't locked in a cell to fear for her own life, in was an act of deterrence. Pushing up against the door she started to shout to Jessica and Denzy, threats she knew they would never hear unless they were stood right outside but she had to try. Wearing herself out she banged against the door and screamed until she was completely exhausted and out of breath. Giving up she slid down the door and tried to calm herself, being trapped inside there was nothing she could do but she swore the second they let her out there would be trouble if Michelle had come to any harm in her absence.

Having parted the circle of waiting inmates Denzy had entered the ring and come face to face with a timid and scared Michelle. She seemed unusually positive and full of life and energy which frightened Michelle even more. The girls had then all crowded in tight like a human barricade and blocking out any potential help from the screws. Michelle was alone. They all started chanting and cheering making her only too aware that she was in for a beating. With heavy footing Denzy approached her. She tried to stand tall and proud but her body language made it only too clear she intimidated. It gave Denzy even more confidence as she lifted her fist and then in what seemed like slow motion lowered it to deliver a deadly blow to Michelle's lower left side.

Having knocked her opponent to the ground with only one swoop and a loud scream Denzy thundered down on top of her and started pummelling with her fists. Michelle didn't try to fight back, she only tried to protect herself as Denzy attacked anywhere that she could get to. After a few more blows the pain was just so intense that it silenced Michelle and she could scream no more. If Denzy thought she was teaching her a lesson she certainly was, Michelle just didn't know what about. Beaten almost to a pulp and black and blue Michelle felt almost grateful when Denzy suddenly stopped and got up. She stood tall and sweaty over the pathetic mess of Michelle, dripping with sweat and covered in her victims blood as she glared down at Michelle whilst summoning Jessica. Spit dribbled from her lips as she hovered over Michelle and landed on her face rather disgustingly.

"_Bring 'er" _she boomed, pointing down to the wreck upon the floor and Jessica obeyed. She hissed at her loyal helpers who quickly came running to help. They scooped Michelle up and dragged her along as the crowd dispersed. Following Denzy up the stairs they didn't take much care of Michelle's body painfully knocking her about. Coming to a stop outside a cell Michelle failed to put two an two together to realise it was the one which contained her friend Carla. She groaned when the two clearly weaker girls heaved her up further onto her feet and forced her to stand between them as Denzy opened the door.

It alerted Carla's attention straight away, startling her when she heard a key in the lock and noise coming from just the other side of the door. Quickly she scrambled up onto her feet and turned to face in that direction trying to be ready for whatever happened next. She didn't realise she was holding her breath until she gasped at the sight of Michelle hanging off of the girl's arm's as they all came inside on mass. They breezed straight passed Carla and dumped Michelle in the corner. The two lesser known girl's then quickly disappeared after that and slammed the door as they left but Denzy and Jessica remained. They were currently blocking Carla's full view of Michelle but she didn't need to see to know what a mess they had made of her.

Denzy turned, facing Carla with a harsh and stern look on her face. She had a glint in her eye, marking again that hint of mischief and Jessica's sparkled with what seemed like amusement and admiration. They examined Carla and she did them also, trying to figure out what might happen so that she had time to think. They didn't give her chance, Denzy approached her and stood in close proximity.

"_Come on then love, show me what your made of" _ Denzy snarled as she gestured with her head back towards Michelle. Carla peered round and winced, she wasn't sure exactly what Denzy was asking of her. With wide eyes Denzy grabbed Carla's cheeks, pinching painfully and forced her to look her in the eye.

"_Finish 'er" _she snarled, her top lip curling in amusement as Carla suddenly whitened in colour as a result of fright.


	16. Chapter 16

This was an ultimatum. Denzy was testing Carla but what exactly for she didn't know. Loyalty. Trust. None of it made sense. All Carla knew was she felt sick to her stomach and felt a knot of guilt deep within also pulling to the point it was strained. Michelle had already taken one hell of a beating and Carla knew she was not capable of inflicting such harm on someone she loved so much, no matter how threatened she felt herself. If anything years ago when her and Michelle had fallen out she would have jumped at the opportunity to give her a beating of her own but since then they had been through so much, she was like her sister and best friend all rolled into one and the desire to do so had long been washed away.

Silence filled the room, seconds feeling like hours as Denzy stared at Carla waiting to see her follow orders and attack. Carla's eyes met hers as she grinned away. It was a win/win situation for her as top dog, if Carla followed her orders she had torn apart a strong partnership and strengthened her own power and if Carla didn't she would receive a beating far worse than that of her friend. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat still when Carla broke eye contact to look passed her to Michelle. She was cowered in the corner, barely conscious and blood wept from each and every one of the wounds that had been inflicted upon her. Carla's heart bled the same it wouldn't take much more to _'finish 'er' _as Denzy had put it. Michelle didn't look up at Carla; she was too busy trying to protect herself from any further pain and having heard Denzy's barked orders at Carla she was suddenly wary of the one person inside she truly trusted.

The silence had gone on much too long for both Denzy and Jessica's likings and it was time to interfere. Denzy inched forward and closer to Carla causing her breathing to hitch and their eye contact to be made again. Reading Carla like a book Denzy knew she was about to let her down she could see the fear in her eyes. Just the way she looked right now, like a trembling mouse about to swooped up as morning breakfast by the mighty eagle a millions times it's actual size told her all she needed to know and confirmed Carla's lack of obedience. For her own amusement she offered out a second chance. Snarling up her face and pushing it into Carla's she gripped the neck of her top and hissed through gritted teeth. _"What you waiting for?….I said finish 'er!" _she yelled at the end spitting as the words left her mouth.

Stuttering on her words Carla tried her up most best to give an answer and make it clear she was not going to be bullied by Denzy but her words failed her. She was on the receiving end now also of Denzy's bad attitude. It was time to stop Carla her enemy thought, her pointless blabbering just annoying her. Grabbing her face with one hand she squashed her cheeks and kept a firm grip as she pinned Carla up against the wall. Her eyes glistened with delight as she looked into Carla's. She was petrified and Denzy was taking great pleasure in knowing she was causing such an emotion and could affect it further. Where the team that was Carla and Michelle was concerned her power knew no bounds. She didn't break eye contact with Carla as she laughed and ordered Jessica, in code mind to carry out actions she knew would only hurt both Carla and Michelle both physically and mentally.

Carla couldn't see but heard the unmistakable and now over familiar sound of Jessica's stiletto boots as they clicked across the cold and hard prison cell floor. Denzy kept Carla firmly pinned down and purposely continued to block her view for her own entertainment. Knowing it was setting Carla into a panic mode state Denzy clicked her fingers and Michelle's further beating began. Jessica delivered a blow straight to her stomach. As far as both Carla and Michelle could make out, this exercise had no real purpose and they were right, it was purely for Jessica and Denzy's benefit and a bit of fun.

Michelle was all out of screams so didn't make a sound when Jessica's foot made contact but Carla heard the impact and sympathetically felt it too. In that moment she knew she had to fight, stand up to Denzy no matter what the cost because if she didn't, in a few seconds she feared Michelle's brains might be splattered up the painted brickwork wall. Summoning up all the strength and courage she possessed Carla got ready to use it in one hard hit against Denzy. It took hearing another more violent blow to Michelle, a clean and clear, crisp smack across the face, no doubt added to by the cluster of big rings worn by Jessica to make her react. She did so violently, shoving Denzy back with an expert force and peeling herself off of the wall to stand tall.

"_Stop it!" _she yelled, catching sight of Jessica about to smack Michelle across the cheek the other way. Her tone was low and firm, just as she used in the factory when she had to get her point across to the slacking, idle and gobby machinists she called staff. When Carla really needed to she always called on the bitch within, and although she had been missing for many, many months since the rape now seemed as good a time as any to find her again and release her from confines in which she was being kept. It shocked Denzy that Carla could be so in control and so demanding of respect but she didn't admire the sudden show. She laughed and then frowned, mistaking Carla's sudden change in personality as nothing more than a brave and daring act. No one scared her, especially not some council estate scum who now thought she was the crème de la crème of society just because she had some money and a business on the outside. At the end of the day she was no better than any of them inside and Denzy wasn't going to let her forget it. She had a past and the past always came back to haunt you.

"_You what?" _ yelled Denzy right up in Carla's face. It was an attempt to make her back down but this time it wasn't working.

Narrowing her eyes and forcefully staring back at Denzy without blinking Carla pursed her lips and made sure she stood her ground. She had demanded they stop this but Denzy seemed to be having trouble comprehending such a phrase so Carla thought it time to play dirty. Maybe she needed it in layman's terms, specially adapted for idiots like her and Jessica.

"_I said stop…this" _ Carla repeated slowly and with much emphasis on her clear words to try and make Denzy understand just how serious she was.

Scoffing Denzy leant back in her stance and stared Carla down from head to toe, who the hell did she think she was? Her expression then hardened as she looked to her accomplice Jessica. Then she nodded and Carla let down her guard, turning to see what was going on, only just in time to see Jessica cover the side of Michelle's head with her hand and slam it hard and fast into the wall. Her only reaction was a gasp and as Michelle's head fell away she saw the blood smears on the wall. Jessica clearly had not used enough force to kill Michelle but enough all the same to injure her severely.

"_Animals!" _yelled Carla as she dashed over to Michelle not caring if they came after her now and tried to attack. It would mean nothing. Denzy didn't so much as attack, most of her warning had been clearly given, if Carla still refused to be onside then she was the enemy but she just wanted to make that clear. With the gesture of her head she dismissed Jessica whilst approaching Carla's back unaware. Where her enemy was now crouched and trying to tend to Michelle Denzy hovered over them. Reaching out she grabbed a chunk of Carla's thick luscious hair and painfully pulled on it until it forced her head up to look at her.

"_This ain't over!" _ She threatened then letting go and pushing Carla's head forward forcefully before leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

Alone with Michelle in the empty shell of a cell Carla comforted her friend who now had broken down in tears. She was so upset and prison had well and truly broken all of Michelle's fighting spirit. Carla knew that if they were going to overthrow Denzy and her regime she needed to get that spirit back into Michelle and bring out the fighter once more. What she didn't know right now was just exactly how she was going to manage this. Peeling Michelle away from the wall she scooted around her so as to see just what damage had been done by Jessica.

Gulping down the bile she felt rising in her throat when she saw that Michelle's head was covered in blood that had also covered the whole left side of her face, Carla tried to examine the wound closely to see what she could do to help. It looked as though the roughness of the brickwork had just scraped away a layer of her skin from just along her hairline. It wasn't as serious as she had first thought and certainly not deep, it just covered a lot of surface area and looked far worse because of the other injuries sustained jurying her earlier beating.

Putting Michelle's arm around her shoulders Carla helped her up onto her feet and found she was supporting most of her weight as she walked her to the top of the stairs. At the bottom of the metal staircase, just to one side sat at the table with her head buried in a book was Amy. She sensed someone on the top floor above her and looked up. She gasped the second she saw her friends as she classed them. Michelle looked awful, covered in blood and barely able to walk. If Carla wasn't holding her up then she swore she would be on the floor. Dropping her book without a care Amy hurried up the stairs to aide Carla in getting Michelle down because she was struggling.

"_What happened?" _Amy whispered to Carla in a stressed voice.

Carla just glared across at the woman, this was not the time and the place with witness upon witness who would run back and report to Denzy or Jessica. Hobbling with Michelle hanging between them they headed towards the cell and straight inside where they closed the door behind them for some privacy. Carla helped Michelle to lie down on her bed as Amy wet a flannel she kept by the sink with cold water to apply to Michelle's wound and help clean her up.

"_I think she needs the nurse" _offered Amy and Carla snapped back with a no.

The nurse was the worst idea. If Michelle went to the hospital wing questions would be asked and they could potentially get separated if the governor felt Michelle was in danger on that wing. It was important her and Michelle were not split. If more than just a cell ever did split them up their plan would fail them and Carla was sure neither of them would survive their stint inside. It was already a long sentence and without a companion and best friend it would only seem more of an eternity.

"_I will deal with this" _stated Carla as she squeezed Michelle's hand.

She was watching Amy tend to the wounds when an idea popped into her head. Denzy wanted alliances, and if that was all she wanted all she needed to know was that as a team Michelle and Carla would be more of an asset then she would be alone. With that thought she suddenly bolted without a word and she thundered up two staircases to the top floor where she stopped just outside Denzy's cell. The door was ajar and she was about to go storming in and lay down her terms when she was stopped by what she saw through the crack of the door.

Denzy was sat on her bed, back to the door and with her sat the chief prison guard Miss Jones or Sarah as she was better known against select few of the longer serving criminals who had been in residence the longest. Sarah was the complete opposite of Denzy. Blonde with big blue eyes, pretty and so feminine she made Denzy look like a man. She had a small frame and petite figure but there she was with her hand holding the prisoner's like they were best friends. Quiet and remaining outside and just out of sight Carla watched and listened to what was going on within and then she stumbled across the juiciest of secrets.

Turning she hurried away before she was caught, excited to tell Amy and Michelle she knew how she was going to get to the top now. She feared for them no more and practically ran back down the two flights of stairs before coming to an abrupt stop at ground level when Jessica stepped before her and blocked her path. With a wicked grin and gleam in her eye she twirled the chewing gum with her finger as it stretched from where it was being held between gritted teeth curtained only by her lips.

"_Going somewhere?" _she asked as she pulled the gum out completely and dropped it carelessly to the floor.

Carla stared her down; she wasn't afraid any more. With what she had just witnessed she had a hold on both Denzy and Jessica. She knew playing dirty wasn't very civil but inside, there was no room for being civil. It was all about survival, dog eat dog and she had an advantage. It was almost like a stand off between them as cocky and confident Jessica stood staring at Carla who suddenly seemed very sure of herself. She was waiting for an answer to her question but Carla had just paused to add hesitation to the situation as she thought of the perfect way to deliver the threat she wanted. Then leaning forward she leant towards Jessica's ear and whispered, this was private and only Jessica would hear.

"_I suggest you move" _Carla threatened. _"Because if you don't I am going to tell about what I have just seen happening in that cell up there...and I think that would get you into a lot of trouble...especially if you were the reason I told" _

Jessica's eyes widened and she stepped back from the stairwell, heeding Carla's warning very well. She was right, if Denzy found out it was all her fault because she hadn't moved when Carla had asked she'd be on the receiving end of her temper and she didn't want that. Denzy had already attacked Jessica when she had arrived a new inmate and they had only become friends when Denzy had seen a potential sidekick in her. Jessica was quite weak when challenged, she could talk the talk and walk the walk but when it really came down to it she was like everyone else, a frightened girl just trying to survive.

Jessica disappeared quickly allowing Carla to walk to Michelle's cell without any further interruption. She was waiting for her to disappear inside before heading upstairs to warn Denzy that Carla knew her secret now. Rushing her heels got caught in all the meshing of the walkways and steps as she noisily clambered up to the third floor and she was so panicked that by the time she reached Denzy's cell she was exhausted and out of breath. She burst in on them, causing both Denzy and Sarah to look up in fright. Denzy glared and Sarah immediately got up as Jessica caught her breath and started to explain what had just happened to her on the stairs.

Carla burst in on Amy still nursing Michelle. They both looked to her and she was expressionless. Walking in slowly she made sure the door was closed properly behind her so that she wasn't overheard. Then her face lit up with a smirk as she joined them by perching at the foot of Michelle's bunk.

"_I have something interesting to tell you two. And I have a plan" _explained Carla with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Both Amy and Michelle were intrigued. Pulling away from Michelle Amy sat back on her heels upon the floor and Michelle shuffled on her mattress to be lying flat on her back. Expectantly they waited to hear what news she had for them and Michelle hoped it wasn't something bad. Carla leant in to tell them and kept her voice hushed.

"_You will not believe what I have just seen" _she began.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days passed with Denzy, Jessica and the rest of the gang well and truly staying out of their way. Michelle had appreciated it more than most as it had given her time to heal and without any further confrontation to attract any unwanted attention. Carla was feeling really good about the whole situation as well and somehow had managed to transform her personality back to the old Mrs Connor from years ago, the tough cookie, ball buster that her staff used to be afraid of and she couldn't have felt more at ease inside. As for Amy it had done wonders for her confidence and although timid and shy still she was really coming out of her shell. The other inmates had started to note these changes in their little group too and suddenly they seemed to making friends rather than enemies.

Carla had been keeping a particularly close eye though on Denzy and where still sharing a cell with Jessica she wasn't sleeping for fear of the unknown during the night. She felt very smug having some sort of hold on them for the time being but she was unsure how long the power might last. That was why she had to get her plan into motion and fast. So far though it was working in her favour, the little following of underdogs she had gathered was slowly growing in number day by day and as soon as she had a majority onside she would be ready to take on the top dogs of the wing. Sat with Michelle and Amy for breakfast Carla was just pushing hers around the plate as she kept her gaze firmly fixed on Denzy. She wasn't staring at Carla as intensely but she did keep on glancing up in between whispering with what was left of her following.

"_Right ladies, come on line up if you are due a visit today" _boomed out Sarah as she headed for Denzy's table. Carla narrowed her eyes and scowled in the direction when she saw her casually bend down and whisper something in Denzy's ear before continuing on. Carla then pushed back her chair, which almost toppled and slowly made her way to join the cue with Michelle not far behind her. Steve and Peter were both due in today and they had to admit they were most excited to see them, especially when Carla hadn't heard what Peter had said when he had left before. She had been anxious to know ever since and as yet hadn't had the chance to contact him.

As they walked into the large visiting hall it took them both a few minutes to spot their partners. Peter was right at the front and Steve at the back. They exchanged a glance and then headed in their separate directions. Carla scowled as she sat down noticing that sat behind her was Jessica but she noted Denzy had no visitors because she hadn't come through. Peter wasn't and didn't look very happy. Carla reached out for his hand only for him to pull it away and she gave him a look of confusion as he avoided making eye contact with her. The second he had seen her he had regretted coming. Since his last visit he had sworn he wouldn't come again but he knew she hadn't heard what he had come to tell her previously and he needed to let her know now, especially when back home he and Leanne were trying hard to make their relationship work.

Steve smiled as Michelle sat down in front of him and then upon closer examination he could just see the faint bruising on her cheeks hidden under a layer of caked on make-up and just peeping out of her neckline some bruising on her neck and chest. Instantly concerned for her Steve frowned and questioned the marks, which instantly left Michelle feeling self-conscious. Michelle didn't want to talk about that though. She wanted to know about everything she was missing and most importantly Ryan because he had been due home.

"_Does he know Steve?" _asked Michelle bowing her head as the tears slowly started to form.

"_Err I didn't tell him 'Chelle." _He stuttered.

"_Steve!" _she screeched furious with him for not letting Ryan know he wasn't coming home to her.

"_Wait a minute Chelle…let me explain" _Stumbled Steve as she interrupted him, stressing through gritted teeth how she felt about him not telling her son she had been sentenced to life for murder.

"_Michelle!" _stressed Steve silencing her finally. _"I didn't tell him because he is here" _he eventually got out. The shock silenced her, Ryan there in the prison to visit his mum for the first time coming back home since he'd left for university. That was when Steve turned and gave one of the officers at the back of the room a nod and they bought in Ryan.

"_Ry!" _screamed Chelle as she got to her feet and ran over to him. Her arms wrapped right around him and squeezed him tight. She swore aside the day he was born this was the happiest she had been to see him. Ryan clearly was in shock because he could say nothing back but when Michelle kept a hold of him tight, gripping him for dear life as the officer tried to prise them apart Ryan started to feel emotional and tears began to roll down his cheeks as they were eventually separated.

"_Mum, what happened?" _He asked in a shaky voice as he took the seat beside Steve and Michelle started to explain, that was when he clocked sight of his Aunt Carla sat at a table at the back and she was in tears just like his mum.

"_Aunt Carla is here too?" _he questioned in a shocked and surprised tone of voice. Michelle nodded but was too busy explaining all about the horrid affair with Frank that she didn't look round to see Carla at all.

"_What?" _

Carla couldn't believe what she was hearing. Peter was really doing this to her, breaking it all off whilst she was inside. It knocked her for six and she didn't want to believe it was true. Peter just kept trying to talk, explain why but Carla wasn't hearing it, her brain was in overdrive trying to actually comprehend it. It wasn't until Peter mentioned her name that Carla lost it completely.

"_Leanne and I…." _was all he got to say before Carla's eyes narrowed and she stood up so abruptly she knocked the chair right back and it bounced off of the floor as she stood there attracting everyone's attention, including Michelle's. Carla was horrified, the second she went down for murder and he was running back to a woman only a few months before he had sworn to her he no longer loved. She wasn't upset though, just furious and was about to make that known when a couple of the officer's came in and intervened before she even had the chance to go for Peter like she wanted.

"_I'm sorry Carla" _he shouted as they started to drag her away kicking and screaming as she tried to wrestle free of their grip.

"_How could you do this?" _she screamed.

"_How could you to this to me Peter?! I hate you. I HATE YOU!" _she yelled with conviction as she was finally dragged from the room.

Peter was left feeling very embarrassed as he looked round to see all eyes in the visiting room on him. As he was scanning the room he locked eyes with Michelle who also was glaring at him. She had a look of malice about her and Peter swallowed down hard the guilt lump that had formed in his throat. Michelle came thundering across the room, in what seemed like slow motion but in reality was happening so fast and thumped him hard. Seconds later she too found she was fighting off guards as they dragged her away. She didn't even get chance to say goodbye to Ryan but sticking by Carla was what mattered.

"_You'll regret hurting her Peter I promise you that!" _threatened Michelle seconds before she disappeared out the door to.

"_Come on mate" _said Steve approaching Peter slowly with Ryan. It was tough on them all, especially when Michelle and Carla were facing such a long sentence. _"Let's get out of here" _he offered with a smile as Peter nodded and they sadly walked out feeling more than embarrassed by the commotion caused by their girlfriends, or ex as the case was for Peter.

Jessica who had been paid a visit by her own partner was smugly smiling away at what she had seen. It was enough to suggest Carla was likely to have had a knock in confidence and it may have weakened her spirits and ambitious attitude, leaving her vulnerable. Seeing an opportunity Jessica leaned forward, whispered in his ear and snogged her man as he passed from his mouth to hers a wrapped blade he had snuck in under his tongue and cockily off she got walking away with a sexy swing and a wink back at him.

"_See ya!" _she called back as she too disappeared back onto the wing very keen to return to Denzy.


	19. Chapter 19

Carla and Michelle were returned to the wing to find all was quiet and the only commotion seemed to be coming from them as the officer's restrained them until they had been returned to their cells. Carla was chucked in alone and locked in a cell that was not hers and was empty where she was told she would be staying until she calmed down. Michelle was returned however to her own cell and she didn't seem to be as riled up and angry to find her cell mate Amy cowering in the corner with a bloodied face. The screw who had thrown her back in had failed to notice Amy and had locked them in but Michelle had dashed straight to Amy to see what had happened.

Amy flinched when Michelle reached out to touch her and she pushed her face up against the wall trying to conceal herself so that Michelle couldn't see. Whilst they had been off visiting Denzy had attacked the weaker of their gang and given Amy a warning that would scar. She had been so frightened that she had just wished the ground would open up and swallow her but she had gritted her teeth and bared the pain that had been inflicted as she had no choice. Using a blunt blade she had taken from the kitchens, Denzy had used the dinner knife to slice into Amy's cheek as deep as she could. It still stung and bled as she pressed her face against the cool brickwork of the cell wall. Denzy had given her a bit of a beating first to and so bruised and battered on the left side of her face Amy didn't want Michelle to see.

"_Amy what the hell happened?" _asked Michelle as she crouched down at her side and still tried to get a proper look at her.

Amy took a deep breath and sniffled as the tears started. She didn't want to tell Michelle and she could still hear Denzy's voice in her head, delivering that message she had ordered Amy to pass on to 'those two bitches' as she had described Michelle and Carla. Michelle grabbed for Amy's hand this time and got a grip on it before she could actually pull away. Unintentionally she sat up a bit straighter and looked in Michelle's direction with fear in her eyes allowing her to clearly see the state she was in.

"_Oh my god Amy, who did that?" _ asked Michelle. She was very insistent as Amy shook her head and tried to hide again. _"Tell me Amy" _Michelle demanded.

In the empty cold holding cell that Carla was being confined in she had overcome her anger and broken down in tears. She was in a very emotional state crying now with streams of tears as she screamed in frustration. She didn't understand how Peter could do this to her after everything she had been through, everything they had been through and with Leanne of all people. Reacting on her feelings she acted out and thumped the wall so hard that she made her knuckles bleed. Screaming at the pain she lost control completely and felt herself going mad. Sitting down on the bed in there she pushed herself into the corner and pulled her knees up to her chest. Shivering as she felt cold she cuddled in tight and threw her head back against the wall. It made a thud and then became a monotonous rhythm as she rocked back and forth hitting the back of her head on the brickwork harder with each turn.

"_It was Denzy" _whispered Amy, frightened beyond belief that she was going to be overheard.

Michelle questioned why as Amy tried to pull herself together but she was shaking and still very much upset as she remembered every word of Denzy's message for her friends. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to repeat it but Michelle was still insistent that she tell her.

"_She said she had a message for you and Carla" _whimpered Amy. Michelle just looked at her expectantly and waited for her to continue. Motioning that Michelle move in close Amy strained up to whisper in her ear.

"_She said you bitches have gone too far and that you need to watch your backs because you are going to get sliced" _ Amy whispered in the lowest of voices and then sat back. _"Mine is just a warning Michelle" _she cried pointing with a trembling finger up to the gash that ran across her cheek.

"_Right" _ declared Michelle with conviction as she stood up and strode over to the locked cell door. It was time to give Denzy a warning of her own, especially now she seemed to have regained most of her confidence. Slamming her fists on the door she yelled out hoping to be overheard but after a few minutes realised she was being ignored. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the panic button and she knew it was just for emergencies but she wanted out and she wanted out now. Slamming it hard she knew it would ring out and alert the officer's on duty. Waiting just behind the door she psyched herself up but kept calm, planning in her head because to escape she was going to have to move quick.

All other prisoners who had been through for visiting were being returned to the wing as one of the younger officer's hurried onto the wing and to the room the panic call was coming from. Jessica smirked knowing it was Michelle's cell. Heading to her own cell she moved with a slow style of confident swag expecting to find Carla but the cell was empty. Realising her cell mate must be in confinement she was disappointed as had been looking forward to teasing her about her train wreck of a relationship. For now she had bigger fish to fry, she headed out of her cell to see the screw unlocking Michelle's cell and hurried her pace as she snuck passed and up the stairs to third level to give Denzy what she had for her. Pushing the door open she stepped inside to see Denzy sat on the bed and smirked with the news she had to tell her.

Spitting out the blades into her hand she handed them to Denzy, it was thanks to Sarah she had snuck them passed the security. Then she couldn't wait to tell Denzy all about the trouble in paradise for Carla and how both of them had kicked off in the visitors room which Denzy found more than interesting because the information would come in handy. Smirking herself she was just about to say something when they were disturbed by shouting coming from the lowest floor of the wing. Like all other prisoners they dashed out of the cell just in time to see Michelle yelling and wrestling with the poor screw trying to hold her back. Giggling Jessica watched as Denzy frowned down at Michelle who was luckily being held. That was until she reached up and elbowed the woman in the face. The screw was sent flying back into the stairs as the others came rushing in but none of them caught Michelle before she started thundering up the stairs heading straight for them.

Reaching the third level Michelle was focused and determined ready for a fight when she ran straight into the brick wall that was Denzy and Jessica. Grabbing her Jessica held Michelle tight and started to manoeuver her into Denzy's cell as Sarah came running up to see what was going on. Denzy gave the nod and Sarah appeared as giving her a warning for show only and then headed into the cell where she warned Michelle another stunt like that would land her in isolation. Walking out she headed back downstairs and asserting her authority insisted everyone return to their daily routine. Assisting her colleague she took her off of the wing to get her bloodied nose cleaned up as Amy appeared at the cell door and looked up to Denzy's cell fearing what was happening to Michelle inside.

"_Right Connor" _stated Denzy as she slammed the door shut and approached where Jessica held her against the back wall. Grabbing the package off of the mattress she unwrapped the blades and held one up into the light where it shone brightly. That sick feeling developed in Michelle's stomach and she started trying to fight free of Jessica as Denzy approached. Hurling abuse Michelle awaited what she knew was coming, if it was just a slice like Amy's she was sure she could tolerate the pain especially after taking the beating she had previously. Smirking and pleasured by the thought of inflicting harm upon Michelle Denzy took over where Jessica had been and shoved her back violently.

"_I'm going to enjoy this" _ she stated with wide twinkling eyes as she placed the blade against the soft skin of the top of Michelle's breast.


	20. Chapter 20

Staying as still as she could Michelle watched as Denzy slowly sliced into her skin and winced as she deepened the cut as she got closer to the centre of both breasts. Blood rushed to the surface and seeped down onto her top that was now misshapen where Denzy had pulled it away to reveal her skin. Smirking at Michelle, Denzy passed the blade to Jessica and gave her the nod to have a go. Jessica chose a cheek. Taking grip of Michelle's top Jessica roughed her up slamming her back into the wall upon feeling her trying to resist. Jessica wasted no time and sliced deep into Michelle's cheek, drawing much more blood than Denzy had on her chest before Denzy took the blade and Jessica took a step to the side.

Feeling the cold wet blood now running down her cheek and dripping onto her chest from her chin Michelle now feared for her life. What were they actually intending to do to her? Were they going to slice her bit by bit until she just looked a bit of a mess or were they actually going to go as far as to do her a serious injury or even worse kill her? With wide eyes she watched, struggling to breathe as Denzy held her this time against the wall with her giant hand clapped over her mouth. She pushed her body weight against Michelle to pin her and keep her still and then she giggled before snapping at Jessica to get outside and stand guard. The tapping of Jessica's heels leaving the cell made it all more of a reality that Michelle was being left alone with an inmate who clearly was a complete psychopath. So much for taking them both down she thought as she felt Denzy tickling her with the blade as she moved it gently up and down Michelle's side. When she stopped Michelle tensed and prepared herself for what just might happen.

Louise as all the girls knew her was one of the nicest screws in the place. She was a good listener and sympathised with most of them. Of course like all well trained officers she knew how to stand her ground and be firm when required but through respecting the women found they were most co-operative and she rarely had to assert her authority. It was her turn to do the check of the wing and she had special instructions from the senior office to check in on Carla first and that if she was calm to return her to her own cell. Not sure what mood she would find Carla in, Louise made her the first point of call as instructed. She hadn't yet had many dealings with the new inmates but she had heard a lot about the Connor women that told her that she wasn't likely to find Carla in a calm mood at all. She was surprised when opening the hatch to see Carla slumped in the corner upon the bed. Assuming she just must be upset she unlocked the door and walked in.

Carla was leant against the back wall, her hair bedraggled and covering her face. Louise was not able to see if she was resting, sleeping or just sitting quietly with her eyes open so she gingerly spoke a 'hello' in greeting to make her presence known. It didn't get the prisoner's attention so she inched ever closer. She knew the dangers of approaching a prisoner alone but in confinement she saw no way Carla could harm her and if she went for her she was certain she could restrain her. It was as she actually got close enough that she realised Carla would be of no threat at all. She was conscious and groaned as Louise reached to peel her away from the wall but that was when she realised Carla had done herself and injury.

Blood was stained against the wall and had clotted mangling Carla's hair on the left side. It had covered her face and dripped down onto her clothing and Louise knew she needed to get help. Sitting Carla up and resting her gently back against the wall she quickly hurried to by the door and smacked the panic button for attention before returning to Carla. First aid trained and ready for any situation, Louise checked Carla's breathing and took a quick look at the wound to try and determine how she might have managed it as the on call paramedic arrived.

"_Carla, Carla can you hear me?" _ He asked as he carried out further checks.

Giving an almost inaudible groan the paramedic took that as enough of a sign of life to be able to treat Carla on site but after he insisted she would need to spend a few nights on the medical wing. She had a nasty wound at the side of her head that he diagnosed as being a result of her thrashing about and hitting her head against a hard surface, most likely the wall. The more he cleaned up the more he could see the extent of the damage and Carla had done more than just damage the skin. Cleaning her up and getting the wound dressed he declared that Carla was ready to be moved to the hospital wing for further monitoring.

The blade was still strategically being held by Denzy against Michelle's side. She was petrified now of what would happen but was continuing to hold a brave face so that Denzy was not privy to her feelings. A glint in her eye told Michelle this attack was going to cause her some pain. She expected Denzy to stab there but then Denzy moved lower and slid her hand behind Michelle where she then stabbed in hard and fast without warning. Michelle gasped but her scream was silent, she couldn't breathe and she looked up at Denzy with watery eyes as she felt her twist the blade in her skin and then rip it across her skin right round to her stomach before pulling back. All Michelle could see in front of her now was Denzy's hand holding the blade and drenched in her blood.

Smirking at her and very pleased with her handy work Denzy watched as all blood drained from Michelle's face and made her as white as a sheet. She slid down the wall clutching at her side as Denzy just laughed at her, and then she left her alone.

Upon seeing Denzy exit the cell and speak to Jessica before they made their way back down to the lower level, Amy continued to watch up expectantly hoping Michelle would appear a few moments later. Even if she was battered and bruised at least she would know she was alive but she didn't. Amy felt a sick feeling in her stomach, she had a bad feeling that something was really wrong up there and unlike any feeling she had ever had before she chose to venture up to the top level to investigate. Sneaking about she kept glancing around to make sure she wasn't being watched but she was scared more for what she might find.

Reaching the third level she crept along the wall and slowly pushed back the door to the cell Denzy had abandoned Michelle in. Holding her breath she closed her eyes and took a moment before walking in. When she opened her eyes now standing in the doorway, Amy was horrified to see Michelle slumped awkwardly against the back wall, struggling for breath and sitting in her own blood as it dripped into a formed puddle on the floor. Shaking and turning pale at the sight of it all she turned and cupped her hand over mouth thinking she might be sick, but Michelle had been a good friend to her and she owed it to her to get her some help. Lurching forward she smacked the panic button but needed to breathe and just couldn't be confined with Michelle in that state. Mumbling she was sorry she hurried outside and pressed her back flat against the wall taking deep breaths and suddenly burst into tears as she watched the commotion develop downstairs as two screws hurried through the wing and up to where the call was coming from.


End file.
